


Breakthroughs

by Kendrene



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, F/F, Knotting, Mating Bites, Omega Kara Danvers, Omega Kelly Olsen, Pregnancy sex, Pregnant Kara Danvers, Rimming, don't be fooled there's a lot of plot, one Hitachi Wand was harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: “It’s, uhm. About my heat.”“Is it close?” Lena asks, immediately concerned. “I thought— but, nevermind. I can take off whatever days you’ll need me, Kara.”(I always need you.) Aloud, she says, “Not too close. About two months from now. But, uhm. I was wondering if you’d be willing to look into a contraceptive that’d actually work so we can… not use… we can go without…” Her eyes slip from the vertiginous view beyond the reinforced glass to the plate where what’s left of her dinner is quickly growing cold. “You know,” Kara finishes weakly, picking up her fork and pushing a bite of filet mignon around the dish.“So I can come inside you,” Lena clarifies for her. “Without wearing a condom.”ORKara has a breeding kink, but could never indulge since human contraceptives don't work for her.... until Lena invents one.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 121
Kudos: 1421





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something lighter in times of trouble- hope you enjoy.
> 
> \- Dren

Kara’s begun to hate her heats. 

The way they sneak up on her, subtle until they’re not. How they leave her unfulfilled after they’re gone. 

She used to think they could be fun, but even now that things between her and Lena have been smoothed over and the alpha’s more than willing to help instead of looking at her like she’s plotting bloody murder, her heats aren’t as fun as they _could_ be.

Mostly it’s because, despite Alex’s best efforts, no existing contraceptives work for her. She can take suppressants, of course, and before she and Lena began to sleep together, she’d been doing so, but the side effects — mood swings and days of depression when her heat cycle should be — are kind of a big turnoff. Suppressants make her sluggish, too, her super-fast reflexes slowed to a crawl. When the alien menace of the week punched the living lights out of her during a heat a few months back, Lena suggested she stop using them. Alex sided with her, shocking everybody. 

Sure, at least she’s got Lena to help out, and that’s nice. It’s amazing, actually, the usually tender, attentive alpha surprisingly demanding when Kara’s on her heat, but no matter how good the stretch feels, _Lena cannot fill her up_.

Feeling the condom swell with Lena’s cum makes her go crazy with yearning. The omega inside her is left clamoring for more, its instinctual need for breeding never satisfied. 

Kara doesn’t really know where her breeding kink comes from. She hadn’t even had a name for it until she and Alex talked about it. Well, Kara talked, and Alex looked like she’d rather be anywhere else. 

“You’re an alpha,” Kara says one evening over a massive triple cheeseburger. “How come you’re so squeamish about this stuff?” 

“I’m not squeamish.” Alex munches on a forkful of kale, and makes a face. She calls it ‘healthy eating’ and ‘monitoring my cholesterol intake’, but Kara knows it has to do with Kelly, who Alex is so obviously dating even though she says they aren’t there yet. She goes to get herself another beer, pretending not to notice when Alex steals a handful of her fries. 

“I’m not,” Alex resumes as Kara rejoins her at the table, “but you’re my baby sister.” 

“So I can’t have kinks?” 

“No! Yes! I mean—” Alex groans. “I don’t need to hear about them.”

“Gee, thanks for the help.” Kara makes to gather what’s left of her food and move to the living room, pausing when Alex gives her fries the look of an agonized lover. 

Kara wants to hold the grudge, she really does, but Alex’s pleading look is one she can’t say no to. 

Sighing, she sits back down and pushes her fries across the table. 

“Have you talked to Lena about it?” Alex tears open a packet of ketchup with absolute delight. “She may be able to help with a contraceptive. Or find a way to reduce the suppressants’ side effects. L-Corp’s labs are better than anything the DEO can offer, as much as it pains me to admit it.” 

“Lena almost murdered me not too long ago,” Kara reminds her matter-of-factly. “I’m ready to tell her I love her, but…”

“...but not that you have a thing for being covered in her cum?” Alex interrupts, unpleasantly smug.

“ _Alex!_ ”

“Hey, you wanted to talk about it, not me.” Alex dodges her fry-repossession attempt with ease. “Might as well go all in, if you know what I mean.” 

“You’re gross.” Kara’s patented death-glare has no visible effect. Alex merely laughs, and blows her a greasy, ketchup-smeared kiss. 

“Love you, too, sis.” 

In the end they talk it out, mostly like adults. Mostly with Kara’s faced tucked firmly in the crook of her elbow, or pressed to the table. The wood is cool against her burning cheeks. That feels nice. 

Alex helps her make a list. It’s called “telling Lena about my breeding kink: pros and cons,” and by the time they’re done, it’s well past midnight. 

When Kara stands, stretching into a yawn, she feels better. She’s still scared to tell Lena about it, but Alex helped put things into perspective. Looking down at the paper she’s been writing her thoughts on, she’s surprised to see that the pros of speaking with the alpha far outweigh the cons. 

“Thanks,” she says to Alex earnestly, after a slow exhale. “There’s chocolate cake in the fridge if you want it. And you’re welcome to the guest room. It’s very late.” She’d planned to eat the cake for breakfast, but since her sister helped, it’s fair to share. 

Alex’s squee of unadulterated joy follows her all the way to bed.

**************

Kara introduces Lena to the idea over food. 

(because of course she does.) 

The restaurant is newly opened, a glamorous venue crowning one of the tallest skyscrapers downtown. Kara’s colleague Charles, who curates the food column, tried to get a reservation, but was told the next available spot was a year and a half away at best. 

After she mentions she wants to talk about something important, Lena has Jess call the _maitre d’,_ and they get their reservation for that same evening in five minutes flat. 

Determined to look her best, Kara rips through her closet in search of the perfect dress, and two hours before Lena’s due to pick her up, calls Alex in to help her choose. She’s never felt this close to a nervous breakdown. 

“The red one,” Kelly tells her without hesitation when Kara holds up the two dresses she’s torn over. “Definitely go with the red.” Kara’s glad she’s tagged along, because her sister hasn’t been much help.

“Are you sure?” It’s Versace, and Lena had it tailor-made for her as an early birthday present. “Isn’t it too much?” 

“Too much?” Alex saunters back into the bedroom, snarfing down chocolate chip cookies, almost as fast as Kara normally does. “Kara, they ask a hundred bucks for a glass of water in that place, the least you can do is wear Versace.” 

“They _do_?” 

“Not quite, but close.” Kelly laughs, snatching the bag of cookies away. Alex makes to protest, but is silenced with a quick peck on the lips. 

_Not dating, uh?_ Kara mouths in her direction while Kelly isn’t looking, getting a middle finger in return. 

“Go get dressed or you’ll be late.” 

She sticks her tongue out, and Alex throws a pillow in her general direction. 

When the limo pulls up in front of her apartment, Kara knows Kelly had been right. Lena’s driver, who’s the epitome of blank-faced politeness, actually gapes, and it takes Lena clearing her throat for him to remember he’s supposed to hold the car door open for Kara. 

“So sorry, Miss Luthor,” he mutters, touching the brim of his hat. “Miss Danvers…” 

“I can’t fault you too much, Damien. After all, she’s stunning.” 

Kara feels her collarbone heat up.

“It’s true you know.” Lena’s hand rests on the exposed part of her back briefly as she slides into the seat next to her. “You’re gorgeous.”

“You are, too.” She’s wearing a dark burgundy suit, and the shirt underneath the jacket is sheer, see-through lace of the same color, the collar hugging around Lena’s neck tightly, like a choker. Kara can’t explain how Lena manages to infuse something as delicate as lace with so much dominance. “Also, if you keep touching me like this, we’ll never make it to the restaurant.” 

“And that would be bad, why?” Green eyes glitter, and the hand trails further down her back. “I could have _you_ for dinner instead.” 

Kara can’t be sure without openly staring, but she thinks the front of Lena’s pants has tented ever so slightly.

“That’s… tempting. But we really need to talk first.” 

Lena pulls back, face suddenly guarded.

“Kara, is it…?” Preemptive hurt is making her lips tremble slightly.

“Oh _Rao_ , no! It’s nothing bad! Maybe a bit embarrassing...” 

Lena’s expression softens.

“You know you can tell me anything, right? But we have both had our share of trust issues, so we can just have dinner if you aren’t ready. I wanted to try this new restaurant anyway, you just gave me an excuse to do it sooner.” 

“I do want to talk about it.” Her next heat is little more than two months away — she kind of has to. “Although, a few glasses of wine would help.”

“Anything you want, Kara.” When Lena looks at her this way, like she would reach up and give Kara the moon if she just asked, she always melts a little.

They’re halfway through their meal — Kara’s never tasted anything quite as good as the food they serve here — when Lena reminds her of why they’re here in the first place. 

“So, you wanted to talk about something?” Lena splits the last of the Jacques Selosse between their glasses, and before she’s put the empty bottle down, a waiter has appeared at her side with a full one. 

Kara lifts her full glass to catch the light, and hides herself behind the bubbles, vying for time. 

Her cheeks feel hot, and she’s sure it’s not solely the wine.

“Uh, yes.” She puts her glass down. Picks it up again. Drains it without thinking, and the bubbles tickle up her nose. The _maitre d’_ had reserved them a corner table, and the discreet lighting affords a reasonable level of privacy. Still, Kara lowers her voice and leans forward a little. 

“It’s, uhm. About my heat.”

“Is it close?” Lena asks, immediately concerned. “I thought— but, nevermind. I can take off whatever days you’ll need me, Kara.” 

_(I always need you.)_ Aloud, she says, “Not too close. About two months from now. But, uhm. I was wondering if you’d be willing to look into a contraceptive that’d actually work so we can… not use… we can go without…” Her eyes slip from the vertiginous view beyond the reinforced glass to the plate where what’s left of her dinner is quickly growing cold. “You know,” Kara finishes weakly, picking up her fork and pushing a bite of filet mignon around the dish.

“So I can come inside you,” Lena clarifies for her. “Without wearing a condom.” 

Kara nods, and there’s a sharp inhale from across the table. An intake of breath that’s held for several seconds, as though Lena is trying to process what she’s just been told. 

“I’m sorry— I shouldn’t have—” Kara begins in fits and starts, aware all of a sudden that the talk of contraceptives may lead to other uncomfortable conversations. For example: _‘have you ever thought about having kids?’_

“Stop.” 

Lena’s voice is rough, like a fishbone’s jammed inside her throat. When Kara gathers herself enough to raise her eyes and discover what expression she is wearing, she finds Lena staring back round-eyed, jaws working overtime. As she watches, Lena’s pupils blow out a little, darkening her eyes. 

She smells _different_ under the layers of her perfume. Cautiously hopeful.

“I know you’ve been having… difficulties…” Lena blinks slowly, hand crawling across the table until their fingers meet. “I’ve been wanting to say something for a while, but with everything that’s happened, I was afraid you’d feel I was intruding.”

“Lena, we’re _sleeping_ together.” She’d been arguing along these same lines before Alex made her see reason, but in her defense, Kara’s never pretended she can’t be a hypocrite.

“I know, but—”

“I would like your help. Alex can send what files she has. She’s been trying to come up with a contraceptive that would work for years, but what we’ve tried had horrible side-effects.”

“Like the suppressants.” Lena doesn’t mention Kara’s latest stint in the DEO infirmary. She doesn’t have to. “I’m happy to help.” Kara’s fingers are squeezed a bit more firmly. “I don’t know whether I can figure something out in two months, but—” 

“I can wait.” Relieved, Kara leans back into her chair. “Besides, there’s other holes you can fill in the meantime.” 

She doesn’t know where the words have come from, but they cause an immediate reaction. 

A foot is slipped between her parted knees, under the hemline of her dress. It’s already quite short, and when the flat of a Ferragamo grinds against her sex, the fabric rides up further to expose her thighs.

Kara’s never been so glad that fancy restaurants prefer to use floor-length tablecloths. 

“We’re going home now.” Lena is speaking not to her, but to the waiter, who’s manifested by the tableside as if conjured out of thin air. Kara’s never been more aware of her body, and how it quickens for the alpha, but Lena asks him to pack the untouched bottle for them like nothing filthy is going on under his nose. 

Meanwhile, she’s pushing insistently at Kara’s aching cunt, a gleaming smile curving her lips. 

By the time he returns with their bill, Kara’s positive her panties are 99% slick, and when the heel of Lena’s stiletto catches on her clit, she has to clamp a hand over her mouth, stifling a whimper. 

“I’m sorry,” she titters for the waiter’s benefit as he looks her way. “Too much champagne, I think.” 

“That’s why we’re going home, honey.” All of a sudden the insistent pressure disappears. Lena’s standing next to her chair, sharp-eyed and imperious. It’s so fucking hot when she lets her dominant side out. Kara wants to climb her like a tree. “Come on.” 

Giggling still, she makes a show of swaying out of her chair and pushes her hip against Lena’s side as they walk out, mouth smearing rouge all over her jawline. 

They glide by the _maitre d’,_ and Kara winks over the shoulder of Lena’s tailored suit. 

He looks about to have a stroke. 

“You know, if you keep this up, they’ll never have us back, right?” Lena teases with a grin that crinkles her emerald green eyes. “You sure you want to give all of that heavenly food up?” 

“For what you’re going to do to me once we get back to your place, I’d give up all the food in the world.”

“Liar.” 

But her smile widens, and Kara’s groped all the way back to the car. 

*************************

This time, the heat gives Kara a bit of warning.

She calls in sick to work, and lets Alex know that she won’t be patrolling the city for a few days. 

Her sister texts back almost immediately. The heat is a handful of days earlier than expected, but Alex reassures Kara that won’t be a problem. As she often does, she’s planned ahead. 

Usually, she’d ask Lena to pick her up, but the alpha had to leave on an urgent business trip. Qatar or something. She’d offered to stay home, but Kara had made a point of telling her she would be fine. 

She has the time to get to Lena’s penthouse and let herself inside with the spare key she was given before the cramps _really_ hit. She kicks off her shoes and totters to the couch, where she curls into a ball to wait them out. 

Eventually, things get better, and Kara is able to sit up. She’s feeling dizzy and can only breathe in shallow bursts, but is almost back to normal. 

It won’t last.

What time she has before the next wave of heat sickness comes is spent exploring Lena’s place. Just because the alpha isn’t around, doesn’t mean she doesn’t have a contingency plan of her own.

There are alpha-scented toys laid out on Lena’s bed, and even though they leave her inner omega indifferent, she’s aware of a drifty, pleasing smell all around her. It’s _Lena_ , so pervasive it’s almost like the alpha’s standing next to her, and yet a little faded from her week-long absence. 

But, combined with the Hitachi wand and the ridged dildo Lena got her as a substitute, it may just be enough. 

In the bathroom, fragrant candles and calming bath bombs are waiting for her in case she desires a soak in Lena’s enormous Jacuzzi, while the freezer is packed with Ben & Jerry's to the rafters. 

Lena really thought of everything. 

It will be hours before things get so bad Kara will need any of it, so she wanders back into the living room. She pulls out a book from the small bag she packed, and sits down in a sunspot, feet tucked under her ass. 

It’s easy to lose herself in her novel, and when the warmth of the sun spilling in through the floor-to-ceiling windows makes her sleepy, Kara puts the book down to take a nap. 

She sleeps in fits and starts. It’s not the deep sleep that makes her limbs grow heavy in the small hours of the morning, but she’s not really awake, either. Aware of her surroundings, yes, in a distant, dreamlike way. Whenever her eyes slit open (she has to keep them mostly closed against the burnished glare of a later summer sun), Kara’s body does all it can to shut down. She’s _tired_ , but not in the life-sucking way Kryptonite poisoning makes her. 

Her head feels heavy, and although she has a vague idea that these are the first real symptoms of her heat, she can’t prevent her eyelids from dipping. 

When she comes to with a start, the sun is a fading red glint against the chrome and glass of the downtown skyscrapers. There’s a crick in her neck from the awkward angle, and she spends a few minutes fighting to regain her bearings.

Hunger pushes her into alertness, but before she drags herself toward the kitchen, Kara forces herself to check her phone.

She gets back to Alex, reassuring her everything is fine, and checks in with Nia. This isn’t her first solo patrol, but Kara feels compelled to ask whether there’s anything she needs. The Superfriends never tire of telling her it’s alright to share the burden, but it still doesn’t chase away the guilt. 

She’s supposed to be the Girl of Steel, but as shivers chase her into the kitchen, she doesn’t feel like it much.

Two pints of ice cream later, Kara feels better. Good enough that a Netflix marathon with her legs tucked against her chest sounds like an excellent idea. 

Kara makes it through four episodes of some obscure sci-fi show before her head is lolling to the side, and yawns nearly split her face in two.

She falls asleep again, and dreams that Lena’s back from her business trip only so that she can tell her they are breaking up. 

This time, waking up isn’t a slow process. With a strangled sob, she claws her way awake, blinking in surprise when she discovers she’s somehow made it to bed. 

She’s lying smack in the middle of it, and it’s a mess of sweat-soaked pillows and twisted sheets. Here, Lena’s scent is much more prevalent. 

“Lena,” Kara buries her face into the nearest pillow, her eyes stinging with tears. “ _Lena_!” She’d messaged her to let her know she is at her place, but the tick next to the WhatsApp text had not turned blue. She grabs her phone, which she somehow remembered to bring along, and sends another message. 

When it fails to deliver, Kara starts to cry for real. She’s cold, but her front itches with heat, and Lena is thousands of miles away. 

(possibly with another pretty omega on her arm).

She’s being unjust. Unfair. They’ve not spoken about love yet, but they’re a couple in all but name.

Lena loves her. Is _in_ love with her.

Despite all the debris still sitting between them.

Standing on shaky legs, Kara stumbles to Lena’s wardrobe, going for the pile of old MIT hoodies she knows the alpha keeps at the bottom. 

She pulls out as many as she can find, clutching them to her chest like hard-won prizes, and climbs back into bed. It’s not the same as having Lena hold her, but being surrounded by soft fabric helps. Traces of Lena’s light perfume tickle her nose — something elegant and flowery, like bottled spring — and her shivering subsides. 

Her bones stop trying to shake out of her skin, and Kara’s eyes come to a rest on the new toys Lena bought her. 

Before she realizes what she’s doing, Kara’s put the Hitachi wand between her legs. She aches there, and the sudden pressure makes the throbbing go from dull to sharp in seconds. A low buzzing fills the room, and Kara grinds her hips up into it, seeking some sort of release. Mostly, she’d just like to slip into a heat-induced haze for a few hours and forget everything else. 

Kara doesn’t even bother taking her clothes off. She shucked out of her jeans the moment she arrived at Lena’s anyway, and the comfortable sleep shorts she put on are soaked in seconds. Not much of a barrier after that. 

It doesn’t take long, and a familiar tightness settles in her gut. Kara flexes her abs, chasing a climax that won’t come. Little starbursts explode, searing white behind her eyelids, and she thumbs the Hitachi to the highest setting. The vibration is almost angry. Loud, as if wasps have found their way between the sheets. 

With a tortured groan, she pulls the shorts down and out of the way, gasping when the cool air of the room hits her dripping sex.

Holding the vibrating wand in place one-handed, she brings the alpha-scented dildo to her nose, inhaling deeply. 

Her omega isn’t thrilled by it, but Kara wills herself to feel excitement at the girth. She likes a good stretch when she’s in heat, and Lena made sure to buy something that’s just a bit too big for comfort. 

With the way she’s gushing, Kara doesn’t think working it inside herself will be much of an ordeal.

But, when she tries, without bothering to coat the flared head of the dildo in anything other than arousal, her body resists. The muscles of her opening clench shut, and when she attempts to work the silicone cock past them, searing pain scorches her spine. 

Her body, it _seizes_. Every muscle, every last one of her bones revolt. It’s all that she can do to throw the dildo across the room before the pain becomes too much. Too crippling.

After, Kara can only lie in the nest she’s made of Lena’s borrowed clothes, lathered in cold sweat. Kryptonite poisoning is bad, but the betrayal of her own body is ten times worse.

Frustrated tears gather at the corners of her eyes, but she refuses to allow herself that sort of relief. 

Instead, she twists around until she’s lying on top of the Hitachi wand, hips rolling into it. A muscle in her jaw jumps as she drags her slit over the vibrating head of the massage wand. Back and forth. Back and forth. She closes her eyes against the downtown lights, gleaming like a smattering of precious stones on the velvet of the night, and can almost picture she’s riding Lena’s cock. Her hips mimic a figure eight, lazy at first, then progressively frenzied as release slips further away. 

When Kara bears down with too much enthusiasm, the wand’s motor gives an agonized screech. The buzzing climbs in pitch, stuttering to a halt before resuming, louder than before.

And then it just... _Stops_. 

Reaching down between her body and the mattress, Kara flicks the switch on and off a couple times.

Nothing happens. 

She forgot to turn on the red sun lamps.

Fuck.

The wand joins the discarded dildo with a clatter, and Kara twists around, pulling a pillow on her face. She screams her exasperation into it (a small courtesy to Lena’s neighbors), then flings that away as well. The bed is methodically undone. The pillows thrown at the four corners of the room. The sheets and folded duvet kicked down to the floor. In the end, Kara slumps in the middle of the mess, sobbing into one of Lena’s shirts. 

The bedroom is a natural disaster, but she’s too exhausted to spare it more than a fleeting thought.

By the time she falls asleep again, it’s nearly 5 a.m.

*************************

She dreams of Lena again, calling her name, over and over. Of Lena touching her, pressing the flat of her hand to her brow with infinite tenderness. Like she cares.

“Kara, honey,” she’s cooing in her ear, knuckles rubbing along her jaw. “Kara, wake up.” 

Wait.

Maybe this isn’t a dream.

Lena’s fingers push under her chin, tilting her head back to expose her neck. Fingers linger at her pulse point, and dream-but-maybe-not Lena mutters something to herself. She sounds unhappy. 

“Kara, I’m back. I’m home.” Soft lips nuzzle her cheek. “Can you open your eyes for me?” 

She gives it her best shot, and screws them shut with a low hiss when light assaults her senses. 

It’s too bright. 

Kara throws an arm across her eyes with a whine. Lena moves in for a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth, and the protests are cut short. Then, she leaves for a while, and the glare that’s making Kara’s eyes begin to water dims. 

She wanders to the edge of sleep again, but never quite crosses into it. Whenever she dozes off and the bed seems to fade from underneath her tired limbs, she jolts herself awake. She clings to daylight in sheer stubbornness, and regrets it doesn’t hurt so much anymore. Pain made it easier to stay vigilant. 

Possibly-real-but-who-knows Lena returns. Kara hasn’t realized she’s curled up into a ball until she’s forced to change positions. She tries to swat Lena’s hands away, but she’s too bone-weary and the alpha is too strong. 

Kara whines again, hoping it will make Lena stop, but it doesn’t. Next she’s stripping off her sweat-soaked clothes, and she does not relent until Kara’s shivery and naked.

Kara has a brief chance to feel pure, undiluted hate — because how _dare_ she? — and then she’s wrapped in something — oh. _Oh_.

Lena has stripped, too, and as their bodies fit perfectly together, she combs ropes of damp hair away from Kara’s face.

“There we go.” She kisses her, and it’s over so quickly Kara thinks maybe she’s imagined it. “There’s my girl.” It’s warm, tucked against Lena’s chest, safe. Even if she still reeks a bit of airport. 

“You’re back.”

Finally, Kara cracks one eye open. The curtains have been pulled close, banishing the morning light from the bedroom, and Lena’s turned on the red sun lamps. In their lambent glow, the forest green of her eyes catches fire. 

Kara lifts a trembling hand, and her fingers curl in the hinge of Lena's jaw, just below the ear. Soft, baby hairs wind around her fingertips. It's force of habit, or perhaps gravity. Kara has learned long ago that Lena is the axis her entire world revolves around. 

“Of course I’m back. Where else would I be?” Lena noses along her cheek. Her lips skirt down to her neck, and when she comes to Kara’s pulse, she sucks on the spot lightly. 

“I dreamed—” 

It doesn’t matter. Lena’s back. She’s home. 

It means…

Sleep drains from her like water, and even though her thoughts don’t clear, Kara’s more awake than she has been in hours. 

She’s the one to kiss Lena this time around, tentative and seeking, as though she’s forgotten all about how kissing works in one week’s time. Lena doesn’t seem to mind the slow pace. She’s gentle. Patient. 

When Kara’s hands trail from her shoulders down to her breasts, she pulls back, panting slightly.

“Wait,” she whispers, before kissing Kara’s chin. 

“Lena, I need—” 

“I know. Just—” 

When Lena reaches for the pile of her discarded clothes, Kara assumes she’s looking for a condom. Instead, she pulls out a pill bottle.

Her eyes go round.

“Is that—? Did you—?”

“It’s why I flew to Qatar on such short notice,” Lena rattles one pill onto the palm of her hand, holding it up for Kara to examine. It’s small. Unassuming. Normal. Kara didn’t know what she expected. “One of L-Corp’s medical research labs is in Doha, and when I figured out I wasn’t getting anywhere on the contraceptive alone, I asked them if they’d help.” 

“And it works?” 

“The lab tests came back positive, but of course we couldn’t run a clinical trial because…” Lena shrugs.

“Because I’m the only available test subject.”

“Yes.”

“So, it’s possible the pill won’t work.” Kara doesn’t allow herself to feel disappointment. It’s more progress than the DEO ever managed.

“Unlikely, but we can’t discount the possibility.” Kara makes to pluck the pill from Lena’s hand, but before she can, the alpha’s fingers curl around it. 

“Kara.” Her tone is so serious it gives Kara pause. “There _is_ a chance you will get pregnant. Are you sure, you—?” 

Kara has to resist the urge to roll her eyes a little. Instead, while her fingers work Lena’s fist loose, she focuses on the practical. 

“I appreciate you letting me know about the risks.” When Lena’s hand doesn’t uncurl, she settles for closing her fist on top of the alpha’s. “But aren’t they the same risks every woman has to account for? Sometimes things just… don’t work out the way we want them to, but I’m tired of feeling like something’s missing every time I go through a heat.” A stricken expression crosses Lena’s face, lightning quick. Kara cups her cheek, and hurries to reassure her. “Don’t even. You’re perfect. I just want—”

“But what if—”

“I’m fed up with holding back just because I’m Supergirl,” Kara continues, and it feels so good to let it out. “I’m Kara Danvers, too. Kara Zor-El. And it’s not like we’re being irresponsible.” She taps a finger on Lena’s closed fist to underline her words. 

“Okay.” Lena’s hand slowly unclenches.

“So how does it work? I just take it, and...” Kara gestures vaguely to the crux of her thighs.

“We’ll have to wait thirty minutes to an hour before I can fuck you.” At the words, Kara gasps, biting her lip. “For the chemicals to take.”

“Well, then.” She takes Lena by the wrist, tugging her closer. “I hope you haven’t got anything planned, Miss Luthor?” 

Lena only smiles. 

*************************

Turns out Lena has a pretty good idea of how she wants to spend their next hour. 

Kara’s tipped back onto the unmade bed, kissed within an inch of her life, and then some. Meanwhile, Lena’s hands are _everywhere_. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the reason for my trip,” Lena mumbles into her mouth, one hand playing with Kara’s breasts. It takes a moment before she can reply. Lena’s rolling one stiffened nipple between thumb and forefinger, soft, barely-there touches and harsh tugs. Whenever she gets a little rougher, heat shoots down to Kara’s core. Her body burns. Her thoughts, too. 

“It’s okay.” She pushes forward, needy and impatient, sighing as Lena’s thigh slips between hers. “You didn’t — _ah_ —“ Lena’s started grinding back and forth, and Kara’s slick smears all over alabaster skin. “You didn’t want me to get my hopes up.”

“Mmm….” Lena wiggles down her body, and when she settles in between her open legs, spreading them further, there’s no more room for talking. 

Lena kisses into her trembling thighs like she’s charting a rediscovered territory. Slow and purposeful, stopping when she comes across a mole or blemish to lavish it with attention. It’s working Kara up, and she finds herself regretting that she doesn’t scar. 

Then, Lena spreads her open and dives in with her mouth. The heat scratching underneath her skin multiplies, until Kara feels like she’s burning with the fierceness of a star. It’s messy, down between her thighs, and Lena’s tongue lapping at her slit makes it more so. When the alpha zeroes in on her clit, sucking it into the velvet heat of her mouth, Kara’s hips jump, but the real surprise comes when Lena’s tongue slips lower.

Kara expects her to thrust lightly inside her — she’s done it before, and it drives her absolutely _feral_ — but at her opening, _Lena doesn’t even pause_.

No. She works her hands under Kara’s ass, spreads her cheeks wide. And then she. _She_. 

“ _Fuck_.”

Kara knows what rimming _is_ , of course. She’s not an idiot. She reads fanfic (not that she’d admit it under torture) and she’s watched porn. Plus, they’ve done anal before. 

But Lena’s never used her— 

She _never_. 

When the alpha’s tongue flicks over her asshole, soft and wet, her entire body _clenches_. Lena circles her a couple of times (and Kara’s really thankful she took a shower before heading to her place), then works her tongue inside a little bit. 

Just the tip at first, and when she moans, voice as thick as if she swallowed wet cement, the sound vibrates up Kara’s spine. She can’t help but rock her hips a little, and Lena clearly takes it as a sign that she’s enjoying it. 

Which. Not wrong. 

“I’m gonna come.” It’s a small miracle she manages the warning, breathless as she is. Lena doesn’t reply, only redoubling her efforts. Her tongue circles faster, slick and hot, parting the puckered hole to reach deeper inside. 

The result is a gush of fountaining slick, a strangled shout. Lena’s hands anchor her thighs in place as she slowly works her way back up, gathering everything she can. 

“Kiss me,” Kara whimpers hoarsely, pulling her the rest of the way up, until she’s fully on top. She’s barely over her first release, and already yearning for another. 

It doesn’t help to feel how hard Lena has gotten. Her erection is caught between their bodies, and when the alpha’s hips pump forward on a reflex, pre-cum pools on Kara’s belly.

“Kiss me,” Kara repeats, and Lena does. 

Kissing Lena, she’s discovered, is like eating ice cream. Too much, too fast, is enough to give her brain freeze, but Kara cannot help herself. She kisses Lena in the same consuming way, with equal hunger, and emerges from the crashing of their mouths lightheaded. 

Disoriented.

“Can I—?” 

She looks down between their bodies. Lena has cupped herself, thumbing the purpling head until pre-cum spurts from it in a pearl-colored, copious flow. A lovely vein runs along her length, throbbing with excitement whenever Lena runs her hand along it. “Can I be inside you, Kara?” 

This is a first time for them both. WIthout barriers. Just the slide of flesh on flesh. 

“Fuck, yes.” Kara’s nearly undone from watching her line up. “Fuck me hard, Lena.” And then. “ _Breed_ me.”

Wow. Okay. She’d meant to tell Lena about the breeding kink, but not like this.

She wants to amend her words. Tries to. But then the stretch begins, and Kara cannot think. She can just _take it_.

Lena’s eyes have gone jet-black. It’s possible the alpha wouldn’t hear her even if she tried. 

“Oh God, Kara.” Lena falls forward, and moans into her hair. Her spine is bowed and shaking in an effort to go slow. To sink in inch by inch and let her adjust. “God, you’re so hot inside. I—” Her voice begins to break. 

Kara thinks she understands what Lena means. It feels different, without the condom in the way. Every ridge, every small vein on Lena’s cock beats the tempo of the alpha’s heart against her walls. She bends her legs, locking her ankles at the small of Lena’s back. 

“Don’t stop.” Kara pulls at Lena’s hips, urging her on. “I want it hard, baby. Please.” 

“Fuck.” Lena’s shuddering above her, torn between giving in to the instincts Kara can read on her face, and being gentle. “Kara, I—”

“C’mon, Lena.” She jogs her hips, and as Lena sinks inside her a little more, a groan is wrenched from them both. “C’mon, I know you want to give it to me deep.”

Something seems to snap inside of Lena. Reticence, perhaps. Her eyes are wild, and she surges forward, burying herself into Kara to the hilt. Her hips smack into Kara’s, and she’s got time for one ecstatic cry before Lena pulls back. Drags her cock almost all of the way out, and slams forward again. 

She fucks Kara like she’s a woman on a mission. Hard and fast. Relentless. The sheer amount of hunger written on her face borders on savagery. 

There’s a certain little spot, deep inside her cunt, that Lena’s hitting with each thrust. The other times, with the rubbery wall of the condom sheathing her, the overall effect was dull, if pleasurable. 

Not so now. 

Now, an unstoppable pressure is building inside of Kara. It causes her to tighten around Lena’s girth whenever the alpha bottoms out. Like her cunt is trying to grasp her, hold her in. 

“Take it.” Lena groans the words into her neck, over and over, teeth worrying at her skin. They’re veering dangerously close to mating bite territory. It’d be okay for Kara if she broke skin.

She can feel the moment the alpha’s climax starts down into her blood. Lena’s hips jar into hers, and a violent twitch traverses her length. Hot jets explode from her seconds after that, cum filling Kara’s dripping cunt with nowhere else to go. 

Because the alpha’s knot has popped, and she works it in ferociously, so that no drop of her seed is lost. 

“Take it!” she roars above Kara’s head, and that’s what snips the last tethers of her own self-control. A cry of bliss rips from her throat and she comes. The world winks out of existence, a black curtain dropped over her eyes, and it feels like it’s the hardest Kara’s ever come. 

Probably is.

Lena falls on top of her, filling her again, and all Kara can do is wrap quivering arms around her sweat-slicked back. She’s clenching and unclenching for a long time before vision returns. 

She blinks Lena into focus, and hopes the slow-growing smile curving her lips doesn’t look as dopey as it feels. 

“That was—” 

“Amazing,” Lena completes. They kiss, and it tastes somewhat musky. Of sex. Of _them_.

“Can we do it again?”

*************************

The contraceptive doesn't work.

They find out one morning, when Kara throws up the stack of pancakes she wolfed down for breakfast all over Lena's terracotta tiles.

They run tests, simply because Lena wants to rule out food poisoning (she still cannot believe Kara isn't susceptible to that), and find out Kara's entering her sixth week.

"I feel like I failed you." Lena's sitting with her head in her hands when she says that, voice rough with emotion. "I was so sure…"

"You didn't fail me." Kara reaches out, brushing strands of hair from Lena's furrowed brow.

When the alpha lifts her gaze, she looks at once awestruck and also ready to chew nails.

"Do you…? Are you…?" She wets her lips, unable to continue.

"I'm not mad." Kara circles Lena's desk and takes her hand, guiding it to her belly. Lena's heart is beating so fast, Kara can feel it vibrate through her skin where they touch. Long minutes crawl by, with Lena rubbing her thumb back and forth across the fragile skin of Kara’s inner wrist. Her own pulse hammers there, so loud it echoes in her ears.

It's too soon for Lena to feel anything, but it's the intimacy of the gesture that Kara craves. "And, yes. I want to keep it, if you do, too." 

Lena can only nod, speechless.

"The DEO…" she begins after some time. "They won't—" 

"Fuck the DEO. They guarded Earth without me before, they can do it again." She's pretty adamant about it. After her world died, part of Kara had resigned itself to dying with it. She'd never considered having children, not when she had so miserably failed to protect Kal-El. She didn’t feel like she’d be worthy. That she could be trusted with the responsibility. 

Now things have changed.

They tell Alex together that same Friday, over Game Night. Rather, Kara tells her while Lena tries to hold on to her composure in the background. 

They’re in between rounds of Trivia Pursuit when Kara clears her throat and calls out across the coffee table. 

“Hey, Alex. Guess who’s going to be a perfect aunt?”

The rounded-eyed, panicked expression on her sister’s face is _absolutely_ priceless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's pregnancy progresses but not everyone's as happy as they should be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, some fluff - I've tried to be as fluffy as possible but I'm told it's just not happening. Angst is in my blood, folks.
> 
> \- Dren

It’s Kara’s last night at the DEO before the start of her maternity leave, and her belly’s just beginning to show.

“Everything’s going to be okay,” Lena reassures, coming up behind her. She wraps Kara up in a hug, and her fingers freeze inches from the gentle curve of Kara’s abdomen, pushing against the Supersuit. 

“You can touch it, you know.” She’s sure Lena  _ does _ know, but the alpha always waits for Kara’s go ahead before she does. The moment her fingertips brush Kara’s belly, sparks thrum through her spine. Electric like the charging of a Tesla coil. It’s too early to feel the baby moving, Kara knows, but she fancies she can feel the slightest push against the palm of Lena’s hand. 

Closing her eyes, she leans back into Lena’s arms and allows herself to truly listen to her heartbeat. She’s always attuned to it, sort of in the background of everything else she can hear, but she’s learned to block out every other sound — traffic, people’s private phone calls, the underlying, neverending buzz of so many electronic devices — until all that she can hear is Lena’s heart.

As usual, the steady rhythm calms her, and it’s not long before her own heart adapts, thumping in lockstep with the alpha’s. 

“I think I’m ready.” Kara squeezes Lena’s hand, and the alpha lets her go, but not before she’s placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head. She doesn’t even strain to do so; she’s just in from work, and her heels make her taller than Kara. 

Something Kara doesn’t mind. 

“Do you want me to come with?” The beat of Lena’s heart increases. It’s not panicked, but Kara is painfully aware of the way the delicate organ in her chest is straining with worry. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” She doesn’t have to explain why. Lena simply stares at her, saying nothing. Her green eyes are serious, and if there’s cursory heat flashing through them, it’s not directed at her. 

Alex. Alex has been… less than supportive. And Kara’s being charitable. 

“If you’re sure.” Lena pulls her in for a kiss that’s over far too quickly for her liking, and after she steps back, it’s Kara’s turn to feel her heartbeat punching through her throat. 

“I’ll be back soon.” She walks over to the balcony, throwing open the french door. The departure is a bit too sudden maybe, but she knows that if she lingers, she’ll find a thousand reasons not to go. 

Kara’s put this off as long as she could; longer than advisable perhaps. She’s felt Lena’s mounting concern every time she heads out on patrol, and she’s come to the conclusion she can’t ignore it anymore. 

It’s not like she’s not hanging up her cape  _ forever,  _ anyway. Just for a while. 

She takes some time to circle the city slowly, darting in and out of the sparse clouds as the moon lazily climbs up into the sky, the pearlescent pink of early evening going out like scattered embers in the dusk. 

It’s peaceful above the ground, her body cradled even higher by warm updrafts. As the rendezvous time draws near, however, the loops grow morose. Slow and unwilling. The cape is dried cement atop her shoulders, heavier than that, and it drags her down until she’s plummeting headfirst toward the DEO’s helipad marked in vivid red down below. 

Kara reverses the free fall at the last possible second, boots touching noiselessly onto the roof. There’s a brief moment of discomfort during which the world pitches sideways, threatening to spill her across the ground, but the hint of nausea doesn’t have a chance to settle. Kara forces down a gulp of air, one hand coming to rest on her belly. 

“Sorry, little one.” She’s nearing the end of her first trimester, but the idea of being pregnant is still so new to her sometimes she just…  _ forgets _ .

Downstairs everyone seems happy to see her — well, except for Alex.

“You’re late,” her sister says in lieu of a greeting.

“I know.” Only by five minutes, but to Alex that doesn’t seem to matter. “Wanted to say a proper goodbye to the city before reporting in.”

“Which you wouldn’t have to do if you hadn’t gone and gotten yourself—”

“Pregnant?” Kara started out the night with every intention to be civil, but Alex doesn’t seem to share her goal. So be it, then. “Alex, we’ve gone over this already and I told you why—” 

“Yes, and I don’t care to hear about it yet again,” Alex cuts in, throwing a clipboard on the table between them. It lands with a clatter, and papers flutter everywhere. “Sign these forms, hand in your comm device, and then go. We’ve got work to do here.” 

“Alex—”

“No, Kara.” Alex pushes the papers forward. “I don’t want to hear how much you’ll miss this, because if you did, you’d have thought about those that depend on you a little more!” 

_ You would have thought about me _ . Alex doesn’t go that far, but Kara reads it in her eyes. 

“Fine.” She grabs the pen Nia’s holding out to her so hard the plastic cracks. It’s a miracle it doesn’t snap in two. Everyone is staring at her — at Alex — and Kara comes to the slow realization they’ve been screaming at each other. Lowering her eyes to the paperwork gives Kara an excuse to avoid looking any of them in the eye. She can feel pity rolling off of them in waves, and she couldn’t bear to see it. 

Coming alone was a terrible idea. In fact, she should not have come at all. 

The forms are standard legalese, but she makes a show of reading each one carefully before she signs herself off-duty. It feels uncomfortably close to a resignation.

“Here you go.” The grinding of back teeth into an early grave is Lena’s area of expertise, but Kara’s got the fundamentals down. She pulls the DEO issued comm device from one of the suit’s many pockets and slams it on the table hard enough it breaks down to circuitry and fine dust. 

Across from her, Alex glares. 

“Somebody will escort you out, Supergirl.” 

“I’ve got it!” Nia puts herself between the two of them before they have a chance to say things they will regret. “Be right back.”

They walk toward the exit quickly. Nia seems worried Alex will decide to chase Kara out herself, and Kara’d rather be somewhere else anyway. 

News of their feud must have spread, because the people who weren’t within earshot throw her agognized looks, torn between seeing their hero go and loyalty to their Director. 

Brainy joins them just before they’re back atop the roof. 

“We got you cake,” he hands over a pastry box from her favorite bakery. Kara doesn’t have to flip the lid to know it’s black forest cake. 

“The idea was to have a small party with the command room staff,” Nia explains. “But then—”

“But then Alex had to start being a bitch.”

“Brainy!” Nia’s eyes flash open, her face a picture of almost parodied shock. Kara does her best not to look amused.

“What? It’s  _ factual  _ that—” 

“ _ Read the room _ ,” Nia hisses, and he goes through several stages of confusion before his eyes flit back to Kara. 

“Oh.  _ OH _ , right. I’m sorry.” 

“I mean, you’re not wrong.” Her heart breaks a little, but she thinks she hides it well. “Uhm. Why don’t you come over tomorrow night to have the cake? I’m sure Lena will appreciate some company that isn’t mine.” Kara may have gone a little overboard with shopping for the baby, but Lena’s too polite to admit it’s driving her insane. She  _ did  _ suggest Kara might be nesting though, so there’s that. 

(the sweetest smile had been plastered on her face as she said it, but still) 

“Okay, so. Tomorrow night?” The words are fumbled, a bit rushed, but they’ve descended into an awkward sort of silence. They’re all aware that they’re stretching their goodbyes, but none of them wants to be the first to leave. 

“Sure,” Nia nods, but her smile’s a little watery, her eyes welled up with tears. “I’ll bring some non-alcoholic, baby-friendly drinks for you.”

The insistent buzzing of her comm saves Kara from replying. Nia nods again, raises a hand as if to reach out, then thinks better of it and turns on her heel. She marches off — gone a bit too quickly.

“I should go, too,” Brainy mutters, unwilling.

“Here.” Kara deactivates the suit he developed for her and hands over the motion activator he’d attached to her glasses in what feels like a different lifetime — perhaps because it was. “I won’t need this for a while.”

“Shouldn’t you keep it? You know, just in case.” 

“It’s DEO property. Was listed in the forms.” Kara winces at the force of her own voice. She feels so overwrought it’s sheer luck she broke nothing on the way up.

“Okay.” Brainy pockets the device, and she’s grateful he’s not trying to offer comfort. “But it’s my idea, so I’ll send the schematics over to Lena. I’m sure she can make you another. For emergencies.” 

“Thank you.” 

There’s nothing else to say, so he heads back inside. Kara stares ahead, gaze lost in the night, jaw stubbornly set. It takes all of her willpower not to turn and watch him go.

Lena’s waiting for her back at home, but Kara’s never felt so alone. 

******

The flight back doesn’t take nearly as much time. It’s strange to zip over the city in civilian clothes, outstretched hands holding the cake out of harm's way.

Kara doesn’t look at the city down below. She can’t bring herself to do it, because what if Alex’s right? What if putting her needs first, just this once, is something she will pay for with people’s lives?

Tears catch in her eyelashes, turn to bits of ice, but she flies on and doesn’t look down. 

Not even once.

******

Lena waits for her with the lights turned low and soothing blues playing in the background. They have pizza from Kara's favorite place in town, and after they're done, Lena draws her a rose-scented bath. They do everything in silence, but it's warm and relaxed. Full.

Only when she's in the water to her chin, Lena's arms secure around her, does Kara release the tired, defeated sigh she's been holding in for hours.

“That bad, uh?” Lena smoothes her thumb over the frail skin of Kara’s wrist.

She makes a noise deep in her throat and sinks further in the water. Vapor swirls up from the surface, misting the mirrors, and Kara lets the fragrant smell of rose reach deep in her lungs. The warmth and Lena’s hands, now gently running up and down her arms, ease some of the tension.

“What if she doesn’t come around?” she eventually asks, sitting straighter with a splash of water. She moves too fast, and some of the liquid sloshes over the tub’s edge. 

“She’s your  _ sister _ , Kara. Of course she will.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I’m a Luthor, and  _ I _ did.”

Kara leans her head on Lena’s shoulder, the alpha’s lips so close to hers as she looks down to meet her searching eyes that Kara could kiss her.

In fact, she does.

******

Days go by. Then weeks. Months. 

Nia and Brainy come over every Wednesday for a small-sized version of Game Night. Kara knows they’re still meeting up at Alex’s place on Fridays, but she’s not mad at them for that, even though it takes some time for Nia to stop apologizing.

Kelly comes a couple of times as well, but she always looks a little furtive. Like she’s not supposed to be with them, or enjoy herself for that matter. As though it’s a betrayal. Kelly is the first one to leave their gatherings, and the excuse of work early in the morning is a flimsy one to hide behind. She’s left Obsidian after it went belly up and was bought back by Lena for a dime, and started her own practice. 

While she does her best to help anyone that shows up at her door — setting aside a number of hours every month to offer therapy to the uninsured — she chooses her own schedules. Kelly doesn’t have to do early mornings anymore, not unless she wants to, but Kara never says a word about it. 

When Kelly launches into her spiel of “it’s getting late” and “you know how it is,” Kara is the one that walks her to the door to see her off. And, everytime, just before she’s gone, Kara is the one who hugs her extra tight to let her know how much it means to her that Kelly comes over at all.

James shows up only once, late one night, while some problem with China is holding Lena hostage in the office. 

Kara offers him a glass of wine — she won’t drink until after the baby’s born, but it’s polite — but he refuses. 

They stand on the penthouse balcony a while, with James so silent Kara starts to wonder why he bothered to come all the way here at all. 

“I don’t understand,” he tells her at some point, and it hurts that he sounds so judgemental. “You had it all and you gave it up for… for what?” 

“I’m sorry?”

“The cape, Kara! The— the adrenaline of the fight, of saving the day.”

“I’ve not given that up,” she retorts, and the words bark too loudly in the night. Defensive. “I’ll go back to being Supergirl after the baby’s born.” She’s  _ still _ Supergirl as far as she’s concerned — athletes don’t forget how to play a sport just because it’s the off-season.

“You really do believe that, don’t you?” James’s tone is flat, his eyes unreadable, but his mouth is doing that thing Kara’s come to hate. He’s not sneering, at least not openly, but his upper lip is curled back to flash his teeth. In his defense, he may not even be aware of what his face is doing, but he looks like he can see a truth she’s too stupid to catch onto. 

When he leaves after a stiff goodbye, Kara finds herself relieved.

“You did nothing wrong,” Kelly says the next time she drops by. It’s a surprise visit as it turns out, to deliver a teddy bear so big they have trouble getting it through the door. 

“I may just keep it for myself,” Kara comments in delight as they wrestle it inside what will be the baby’s room. “And, what do you mean?” 

“James, he… he’s got a bit of a hero complex.” 

Kara stares, mouth working noiselessly until it settles on the right side of shocked. “But, he’s good!” she argues, feeling honorbound to defend him. “That’s why he became Guardian. To do good.”

“Of course, but also for the symbolism and the thrill. There’s many ways to do good, Kara, so why pick the vigilante route?” Kara can tell Kelly is disagreeing with the method and not the intent. 

“I am a vigilante, too, you know.” 

“I’m aware,” Kelly quips with a smile that robs the words of any sting. “I think treading that territory comes with being inducted into the Superfriends. What I’m trying to say here is that he likes being Guardian more than you like being Supergirl, and he’s taken your momentary return to a civilian-only life personally when he shouldn’t have.”

Kara’s about to defend James again when her brain gets stuck on something else Kelly said.

“Hey.” She doesn’t know why she feels the sudden need to wrap her arms around herself. “I do  _ like _ being Supergirl.” 

Kelly doesn’t argue with her. She doesn’t argue or deconstruct her statement the way Kara expects her to. She just exists in her same space, leaning against the wall Kara still hasn’t gotten around to painting. 

If Kelly will not do it, she’ll examine her own words. She’s a journalist, for Rao’s sake, she’s more than qualified to, thank you very much. 

She likes being Supergirl, and how it lets her do impromptu photo-ops with little girls that wave her down to street level when she’s zooming overhead. She gets a kick out of rescuing kittens trapped on trees (they can try, but they can’t scratch her), and there’s an old lady living on 47th Street that needs her help to cross the road to get to her canasta games every Thursday at 8pm. 

The realization comes to Kara slowly, and when it does, it’s not really that climactic. A light doesn’t turn on in her brain, squaring all her thoughts in well defined shadows. It’s akin to the pop of a balloon, but quiet, as though the rubber was already partially deflated. 

The things Kara’s carefully avoiding thinking of are the real problem. 

There’s the crackle of her rib cage caved in by fists as strong as hers, but thrice as hateful. Kryptonite — green and vile, making her so sick the tissue of her body breaks down to its basic components whenever she’s exposed. Her aunt, who’d loved her so much when she was little and tried to kill her anyway. 

There’s more, but Kara shuts the lid of her personalized Pandora’s box and draws a shaky breath. It goes on like this for a while.

She breathes. Kelly watches her with all-too-knowing eyes. She’s the first to see the truth — nobody else knows. Not Alex.

Not even Lena.

So, yes. She likes being Supergirl, but she’s also tired of it. If she goes back to it —  _ when _ she goes back to it — some things will have to change.

Kara stores the newfound revelations in neat boxes somewhere deep inside her chest. She puts everything in storage, to be pulled out at a later date. So that she can obsess over it at will, overanalyze the way she does with all her actions looking for faults that maybe aren’t even there. Fiddling with her conclusions as if they're real and heavy in her hands.

And maybe Kelly’s right about her brother. Thinking back, James’s alpha had smelled dangerously close to hostile.

The business card, she finds after Kelly’s left. 

It lies abandoned next to the bowl they keep in the foyer for the penthouse keys and the loose change, and all the other knick-knacks that trick their way into Kara’s pockets everyday. 

At first she thinks it’s Lena’s — a business contact, maybe —- but one look at the name on it is enough to make her understand. 

_ Leslie A. Cohen Ph.D. _

_ Clinical Psychology _

On the back, a hastily scribbled note reads:

_ -If you ever need it- _

Kara’s first reaction is to throw the card away. Of course she doesn’t need to talk, she’s perfectly fine, she’s— 

She’s crying without a sound, and doesn’t know why. 

****** 

“Are you sure you don’t want to know the sex of the baby?” 

Kara’s entering the seventh month of her pregnancy, and she’s feeling  _ bloated _ , especially when the lamps inside one of L-Corp’s subterranean labs are set to red light. 

Dr. Pandey gently swipes the transducer probe over the swell of Kara’s belly one last time, inputting more of her notes into the system before handing her a wad of paper wipes. 

“Well?” 

Kara likes the minute woman. She’s quick and competent, warm without being suffocating. Efficient. She and Lena decided early on that having Kara’s periodical screenings at the DEO is out of the question. She trusts Alex despite the current rift, but not the government — at least not with hers and Lena’s child. 

Civilian hospitals have been ruled out as well — to protect Kara’s human identity.

Thankfully, L-Corp has a sizeable medical division, and Dr. Pandey had been more than happy to help out when Lena asked. A bit offended when her boss started to talk about NDAs. 

“Doctor/patient confidentiality is the staple of this profession,” she tells Lena the first time the three of them meet, when they square off about the topic. “Besides, she’s not the first.” Kara does a double take and the doctor clarifies. “Not the first  _ alien _ .” As if there was need.

Now Dr. Pandey is staring down expectantly, ready to turn the screen in her direction. And Kara, stretched out on the exam table with her feet up in the stirrups, has nowhere else to go. She does her best to attract Lena’s eye without looking like she is, and the alpha clears her throat, coming to the rescue. 

“We’re sure. We don’t want to know.” Her tone is neutral, but firm. “And would be grateful if you didn’t ask again.” 

“Of course!” Dr. Pandey helps Kara to sit up, squeezing her forearm apologetically. Her scent is…  _ meek _ . “I’m sorry. I’m used to couples changing their minds on this, that is why I ask. I didn’t mean to sound insensitive, Miss Danvers.” 

Lena instantly backs off, and the tension that threatened to spill out uncontrolled evaporates, like fog hit by warm sunlight.

“Uhm, I have a question.” Kara starts after she’s dressed and waiting for Dr. Pandey to schedule the next appointment. “Can we...uh… can we still, you know—?” She stutters to a stop and bites her lip, looking to her lap in the hope the doctor will catch her meaning. 

Lena has drifted off to the far corner of the lab and is peering into a microscope. She seems totally absorbed and oblivious to what they are discussing. Kara lowers her voice anyway. She feels like a schoolgirl, talking about sex for the first time, which is preposterous, because she and Lena have a lot of sex — well, not lately, but—- 

“Of course you can, dear.” Dr. Pandey leans forward, and Kara starts to worry Lena will look over and think they’re keeping something from her. Sensing her disquiet, the doctor tilts her laptop’s screen her way, so that they can pretend they’re looking at the prenatal schedule. It’s what’s on the screen anyway. 

“There may be some positions that feel uncomfortable,” Dr. Pandey’s scent changes again. It sweetens, and a wave of soothing pheromones hits Kara’s nose. She gapes, and the other omega lets the professional facade slip long enough that they can share a grin. “But your wife, I mean Miss Luthor, strikes me as the accommodating kind. Female alphas are much better than their male counterparts in this.” 

“Uh. We’re not married.” Maybe it’s the hormones, or the light of the red sun lamps making her feel exceptionally fragile today, but Kara’s stretched too thin, and she just blurts it out, a tad too loud. 

Dr. Pandey’s eyes bulge slightly in Lena’s direction, but she makes no further comment. 

(she does give the big alpha boss the stinky eye whenever she’s not looking, though.)

They’re being driven home when Lena brings the topic up herself. 

“Do you want to?” 

“Want to what?” 

“Do you want to get married.” 

Kara sucks in a breath. 

“You know I don’t need a ring or a ceremony to know you love me, right?” Her voice shakes, and her heart is going a hundred miles an hour. “And we talked about just letting the mating happen.”

“That’s not what I’m asking.” Lena runs a hand through her hair, and her ponytail comes partly undone. “So let me rephrase. Kara Danvers, do you want to marry me?”

Kara’s eyes might just fall out, she’s opened them so wide.

“I would go down on one knee, but we didn’t take the limo today.”

The  _ yes _ is glued to the tip of Kara’s tongue. She tries to force it out, but can’t.

So she climbs on Lena’s lap and kisses her all the way back to the penthouse instead.

******

Kara likes it best of all when J’onn visits. He always comes at night, after his patrols, and hovers at the balcony’s french doors, mind brushing hers discreetly to let her know he’s there. It saddens her that he’s not coming to game nights, but he’s not going to Alex’s either — Nia told her as much. 

(she’s terrible at keeping secrets.) 

He clearly doesn’t like that the two of them aren’t speaking, but he never tries to push Kara back to Alex. They talk of other things, Krypton and Mars and all the things they lost. What they gained here on Earth, as well. 

When the weather’s nice, they watch the stars together, and Kara likes that, even though it turns out Green Martians call them  _ entirely  _ wrong.

“That’s not it!” she protests with a soft laugh when he points to a small group of stars and calls them  _ kn’iun _ . “That’s  _ ieiu _ , the Mother.” She’s only had unsweetened tea, but she is lightheaded on the smell of impeding summer. The air is sweet, almost painfully so, and clear as glass. A perfect night as all nights on the edge of a new season tend to be.

“Hmmm.” J’onn drains the last of his beer. “And isn’t a mother a lioness when her children are in danger?” 

“I feel like you’re trying to tell me something here.” 

He sets the empty bottle on the tiles in between their chairs and stretches with a sigh. When they’re alone, he doesn’t wear Henshaw's old face; says he likes the small moments of honesty being so high above National City and away from prying eyes let him have. 

“I know you’re scared,” his thoughts graze hers, and when Kara allows him in the way he taught her to, she is enveloped in warmth. She never realized how much of a father figure he’s become to her over the years, but she does now. She pecks his cheek lightning-quick, and when he pretends to be outraged, she laughs out loud.

It feels good to be this happy. She’s not used to it. 

“I am afraid,” she admits once she’s sobered up and wiped mirth from her eyes. “I’m afraid I won’t be a good mother, or that someone will try to hurt my child for who I am. Or for who they’ll be.” They haven’t told anyone about the marriage yet — Kara’s too stressed out to plan any sort of ceremony before the baby’s born — but they’ve settled the last name debate. Danvers-Luthor, whether it’ll be a boy or a girl. Lena argued against it — she hadn’t wanted to burden the child with her family’s dark legacy — but Kara had been inflexible. 

“You’re not alone, Kara.” If someone knows everything about losing a family, it’s J’onn. “You have Lena and the rest of us. Even Alex, though she doesn’t know it yet.” 

They fall quiet and stay up on the balcony until Lena gets home. It’s almost 1am by then, but it’s also her last week of work before she’s taking an extended leave to be with Kara. Many loose ends need tying up. 

Kara does her best to believe J’onn and pushes her fears into a corner. She even manages to keep them there for a while.

Then, the baby shower comes around. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut, plus the Hope we all deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might actually end up being 5 chapters in the end but I'm not really sure. I'm in the midst of writing chapter 4 now, so we shall see I guess.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> \- Dren

Ten days before the baby shower, Kara figures out what to do with the walls. J’onn gives her the idea an evening during one of his visits, while they’re poring over the instructions of the rocking chair he brought over as early baby shower gift. 

“I think a screw is missing,” Kara says for what feels like the hundredth time.

“No, no. See? A goes here and you just need one screw to put it together with B… Then…” 

“Uh, guys?” Lena reaches down between them, and flips the instruction sheet around. “I think you’ve been reading this upside down.” A grin tugs up the corners of her mouth. 

“Way to rub your MIT degree in, Miss Luthor.” Kara snipes back, before her own smile turns into a grimace. “ _ Ow _ . Someone help me off the floor please. Baby’s in a kicking mood tonight.” 

“Baby doesn’t like IKEA furniture.” 

“Baby has common sense.” J’onn grumbles under his breath.

Lena’s arms are around her fast enough to rival her own superspeed. Kara could have levitated herself upright, but she has discovered she doesn’t mind being doted on (within limits). Besides, Lena’s protective streak has grown in lockstep with her belly. 

And sometimes, having such a strong, loving alpha at her beck and call — well, it’s fucking  _ hot _ .

“There’s still so much to be done,” Kara leans into Lena, and they watch as J’onn finishes putting the chair together for them. Finally able to make sense of the instructions, it takes him no more than twenty minutes give or take. 

“Try it,” he tells her once it is assembled. “Hopefully it’s as comfortable as it looks.” 

Kara sits down with a grateful sigh, and wonders where all her super strength has gone to. She should ask Clark to check the Fortress’s databases again, to look for more info on Kryptonian physiology. She never expected pregnancy to be this draining, but it takes her so much more time in sunlight to feel fully recharged nowadays. Probably absorbing yellow light for two. 

“What do you mean, by the way?” J’onn’s eyes scan the room and her gaze follows. “Seems to me like you guys are pretty ready.” 

“She means the walls,” Lena explains. She’s moved closer to Kara, and now puts a hand on the back of the chair, rocking it slowly. “Doesn’t want to leave them white, but can’t pick a color.”

“Well,  _ excuse me _ if I don’t want our child to grow up with skewered gender standards!” Kara’s words come out on the wrong side of vehement, and the others stare, taken aback by the outburst. 

Fuck hormones, honestly. 

She closes her eyes, briefly, and allows the back and forth motion of the rocking chair to soothe her nerves. Lena’s closeness helps, as do the protective pheromones that cloud up the air. 

Being a martian, J’onn is unaffected, but he’s been around them as a couple long enough to know what’s going on. 

They both give Kara time to order her thoughts, and she is grateful. 

“I just mean that white feels so… clinical.” 

“Why not paint stars on the ceiling?” J’onn offers after a while. He’s mostly speaking to himself, his eyes trained on the ginormous teddy bear Kelly got for the baby. He seems baffled by the size. 

“Stars?” 

“Yes, they sell this glow in the dark paint in hardware stores and you could paint the constellations on the ceiling.” 

“That’s… that’s actually a great idea!” Her stargazing isn’t a new thing. J’onn and Lena are her companions now, but back in Midvale she used to lay on the roof with Alex on clear nights to talk as the stars twinkled overhead until their parents yelled at them to go to sleep. She wonders what her sister’s doing now and her heart flip-flops weirdly inside her chest, as though hell bent on falling out.

Pushing the intrusive thought aside, Kara lets herself feel excitement for this new project. It will take only a couple of hours to complete, but any distraction is welcome to her these days.

Lena has to talk her out of flying to Europe where stores are open (time zones uh?) to grab some paint asap. 

***

So J’onn is the one to blame when Lena discovers Kara painting Krypton’s celestial vault on the baby’s room ceiling at 3am two days after.

That’s what she tries to tell the alpha anyway.

“Uh-uh.” Lena blinks sleep from her eyes and taps a bare foot on the ground. “This could have waited till morning, you know? I would have helped.” 

Somehow, despite the fact Kara’s hovering well above the ground, Lena manages to look imposing. Must be a Luthor thing or something. Superpower, maybe. 

“Yes, babe, but look—!” She gestures with the paintbrush. “It really does glow in the dark.” 

“Of course it does. Now bring your ass down here, so I can take you back to bed.” There’s no arguing with Lena when her eyes narrow like that so Kara drops paintbrush back inside the paint can and obliges. 

“What stars are these?” Lena’s brow is knitted so tightly as she tries to puzzle the answer on her own, Kara’s tempted to reach out and rub the little crinkle out. “This isn’t a sky I know.”

“You wouldn’t.” She can’t help the note of sadness entering her voice. Does her best to disguise it, but very little gets past Lena these days, when it comes to her, and the alpha lets out a concerned rumble, pulling her close. 

“It’s Krypton’s sky.”

“ _ Oh _ .”

“You know,” Kara nuzzles into Lena as she speaks. The alpha looks beautiful lit up from above by the glow in the dark paint, her eyes sparkling with interest. She glows from within, enraptured by a sky that exists in Kara’s memory only. Almost otherworldly. 

“My mother was very strict on bedtime, so I used to pretend to be asleep, and then I’d sneak outside to watch the stars.” Her voice is distant, the room around her dims, and Kara is transported back to Krypton, to her parents’ living quarters high above a city of slender towers that never truly stopped, that never slept. 

“Will you teach me about them? And your language?” Lena sounds reverent, but uncertainty weighs heavy on her voice. Like she doesn’t know how her request will be received. 

“You..want to learn?” Kara’s always hoped Lena would ask. It’s hard for her to talk of anything that has to do with Krypton, but sharing her memories with Lena would make the pain of it worthwhile. 

“Yes. I never asked before because I was afraid you’d think there were ulterior motives for my interest.” And to be fair while they were fighting about Lena using Kryptonite to contain Sam, Kara would have. “But, yes. Whatever you’d feel like teaching me, of course.” 

Kara gulps through a few breaths like a beached fish. She’s dreamt about this moment, but things between her and Lena still feel so tentative sometimes, she seldom let herself fully imagine it. She nods, too stunned for words, and as always Lena knows just what to say to banish any awkwardness between them.

“By the way, you’ve got paint on your nose.” 

They’re standing very close, and Kara can feel that Lena is aroused under her sleep shorts. 

She decides to seize the moment.

“Maybe it wasn’t an accident,” she pushes into Lena’s space with purpose and the alpha’s eyes light up, hungry and timid all at once. “This way it’ll be easy for you to find me in the dark.”

Pushing the flat of her hand to Lena’s belly, Kara trails her finger down to the waistband of her sleep short. Toys with it, not bothering to hide a pleased smirk when Lena’s hip stutter forward, seeking contact. 

“S— sorry, Kara I can— I didn’t mean—” Lena’s always so careful around her lately, it’s driving her a little up the wall. All of the alpha’s instincts are geared toward protecting her, and they’ve not gone further than heavy make-out sessions and some oral sex despite the OBYGN’s reassurances. But tonight, Kara finds herself needing Lena with a desperation that slithers into her gut and cools to glass. Revisiting her past dislodged more than she bargained for, and she wants to feel the alpha with her on a level they’ve not been sharing in a while. 

“Wait.” Lena starts to pull away, but Kara tugs her back, hand sliding lower. Inside her sleep shorts, past the tangle of coarse hair at the crux of Lena’s thighs. Cupping her Kara squeezes gently, fingers working back and forth along her length. “How about you take me back to bed, but not to sleep?” Her voice lowers to a sultry, enticing whisper, and under her touch Lena shudders. Her eyes go dark. 

“Are you sure?” The alpha wets her lips, and shifts closer, mouth inches from Kara’s. Lena next words are a hot puff of air against her cheek. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” Kara strokes upward, feeling Lena’s body answer. “You’d never.”

She slides her other hand up Lena’s back and feels the way the alpha relaxes, how she crumbles into her touch. Lena’s hands flit to Kara’s hips, and they stare into one another’s eyes, the world around them fading to nothing ever so slowly. 

“Take me to bed, please?” Kara repeats, laughing in delight when Lena takes that to the letter, and lifts her bridal style. She barely has time to throw her arms around the alpha’s neck. She’s always known Lena’s strong — she works out with her PT at least three times a week and used to run in college — but it’s nice to be the one who gets picked up for a change. Usually. it’s the other way around. 

“Lamps on or off?” Lena asks once they’ve reached their destination, and she’s deposited Kara on the bed.

“On, please.” It takes Lena maybe five seconds to go turn the red sun lamps on, but Kara still manages to miss her. 

She doesn’t mind the sun lamps in this context. Dr. Pandey goes to great lengths to put her at ease, but laying on the exam table leaves her feeling overexposed. In her own bedroom, inside of hers and Lena’s house, Kara doesn’t mind the momentary weakness. Il allows Lena to mark her, when she can be talked into it, and she finds the soreness of her lower body pleasing. The small flinch that travels up her spine when the baby turns and kicks is a small price to pay.

“They’re restless,” she says when Lena’s eyes flash in worry. “It’s probably my fault.” 

“I know this has been hard.” Lena joins her back on the bed, and for a while, they settle side by side, with her hand spanning the curve of Kara’s belly, the baby pushing up against it as though they can feel their mother on the other side. “Being off Supergirl duty, working from home. Your sister.” Lena lowers her voice, softens it as much as she is able. “Nobody would fault you if you were angry, or upset.”

“I’m tired, mostly.” Kara covers Lena’s hand with her own. “I want this baby to be born.” The child in question kicks again, and they both laugh. 

“Baby wants out too, I think.” Lena trails kisses along her jaw, down her throat to the place where her pulse thuds the strongest. Kara knows that’s where the mating bite would go — they’ve discussed it at length and she refuses to have it somewhere hidden. She wants the world to know that she’s been claimed, Supergirl or no. 

They don’t even know if they can make it to scar permanently, but Lena has assured her she’s willing to freshen it as many times as it will take, and while it usually doesn’t bother Kara they aren’t mated yet, tonight Lena’s lips against her pulse feel like a tease. To banish the thought, she pushes Lena’s hand lower still — between her legs — but it doesn’t really help. She can practically feel her heart race against the alpha’s lips; it thump-thump-thumps wild with want. 

“Can we not talk about anything else tonight?” She gasps, and her voice rises in pitch at the tail end of the question. Lena’s gotten the hint, and has begun to stroke her through her panties. Sheer to begin with, they border on ephemeral right now, soaked as they are with slick. Lena’s fingers find Kara’s oversensitive clit with ease, and she bucks into Lena’s hand, a quiet whimper flying from her parted lips. 

“Just you and me.” Kara continues, when she can speak again. 

“You and me, baby.” Lena’s eyes are wet with an emotion Kara cannot name, fierce and tender all at once. She rests their foreheads together for a moment, pecking Kara’s nose, her cheeks, her chin, then she tugs her panties down and Kara tilts her hips to help.

“You and me.” 

“Lena.” Kara’s fingers slip around the curve of Lena’s jaw, and she chokes on her name a little. In truth, there’s so many things she wants to talk about: the fear she won’t be a good mother, the thoughts she’s had about not being Supergirl anymore, at least not all the time, the dread that fills her heart like brackish water when her mind goes back to Alex. But she’s the one who’s asked they don’t talk about anything too heavy, and wouldn’t it be hypocritical of her to bring these topics up? 

Besides, Lena is her partner not her therapist.

“ _ Kara _ .” Lena whispers her name like it’s a prayer, and if she senses something’s weighing on her heart, she does not let on. Her eyes are huge and bright and green, entirely too soul-searching. So beseeching Kara knows she would tell Lena everything if she just asked. 

She’s kind of terrified that Lena might. 

Her own eyes flit around desperately, as she feels unbidden words clawing up her gullet, her mouth opening and closing while they squeeze all air out of her lungs. A giant fist made of regret. She wants to answer Lena’s question about their marriage — she’s made her intentions clear but hasn’t been able to say yes yet — but again it catches in her throat, similar to a bite of food gone down the wrong way.

So, because deep-rooted fear is still sitting at the bottom of her stomach like a stone, she does the only feasible thing. She grabs Lena by the nape of her neck and kisses her. 

It’s impulsive and sloppy, weeks of frustration and anxiety trapped in the way their mouths slide against each other. There’s a soft groan from the alpha, and she’s pushed down on her back, Lena rising on an elbow but careful not to put any weight on Kara’s belly as the kiss deepens, becoming more demanding. 

Neither of them are wearing much — only their sleep clothes — and it takes a few seconds to get them removed. To bare them in a way that goes well beyond the physical. 

Then, there’s a moment’s hesitation on Lena’s part, an impasse Kara resolves by climbing on all fours to put herself on full display. 

The position is comfortable enough, made better by a few pillows to help support her extra weight, and she settles into it with legs spread and ass titled up, feeling herself drip a pool of slick over the sheets. 

“Fuck.” The curse word is spoken so softly it is almost inaudible, and followed by the wet, near obscene noise of Lena making herself hard. 

Tilting her hips back further, Kara brushes up against her, something primal stirring inside her. Coiled, ready to let loose. 

She expects Lena’s hands to fall around her hips, and for the alpha to grind forward, smearing herself in Kara’s slick. What she’s not prepared for is the loud gasp leaving Lena’s mouth, nor her near animalistic growl. 

“Kara, I— The lamps, maybe if we...” Lena’s lined up at her entrance. Kara feels it, the mounting pressure, the unbearable warmth coming off of the alpha in waves. The tension that travels down her arms into her hands as she does everything she can to hold back against the instincts that even now are screaming at her to push on and claim. 

“You won’t hurt me.” She says, filling her voice with confidence. “I know you won’t.” 

She rocks back again, and draws another groan out of Lena. The sound is so visceral and deep it makes her feral. 

“Lena,  _ please _ .”

But Lena still teeters on the fine edge that separates the wanting and the doing, and Kara’s quickly running out of patience. She knows, in the intimate way one can know the person destined to be in their life, that left to her own devices Lena will balk. She will spin Kara back around to settle down between her legs and lick her into bliss. And after that, when Kara’s limbs are heavy and tingling pleasantly and she’s on the verge of sleep, Lena will sneak off into the bathroom to take care of her own needs. It’s been like this lately, with Lena utterly focused on her, but Kara knows they are both coming to a breaking point. 

The way Lena’s panting against her back, shaking like a leaf caught in the wind is pretty telling, as is the incessant movement of her fingers, kneading the soft flesh of Kara’s hips. Possessive, as though she’d like nothing more than to dig deeper and leave her mark on Kara’s skin. They never last for long, quickly healing once the red sun lamps have been turned off, but Kara loves their sting. She loves to feel as fragile as the humanity around her, even if it’s all pretense. 

Kara bows her spine just a little lower, she turns herself into a pliant, needy thing, filling the bedroom with soft whimpers, and that just does the trick, because Lena inches forward, slowly, slowly,  _ slowly  _ giving in to what she wants.

“You won’t hurt me.” She repeats as Lena breaches into her, thick and tense, heartbeat thrumming so hard through her Kara feels it echo against her walls. 

“You won’t hurt me.” She says it again, in a hurried gasp, when Lena starts to thrust, in and out, so tender and careful it feels like torture. 

“You won’t hurt me.” Kara says it until her throat is parched and scratchy, but also knows she will keep saying it as many times as Lena needs to hear it. 

“I won’t hurt you.” The alpha sobs against the wing of her left shoulder blade, finally convinced, her hips jogging a bit faster. A little harder. 

One hand stays on Kara’s hip for balance, gripping just the right side of too hard. The other strokes her belly with the same amount of awe Lena always shows, lower and lower until it’s dipping down, in the mess between their joining bodies. Until she finds Kara’s swollen clit, poking out of the wet mop of pubic hair, and she establishes a rhythm. Thrust, stroke, thrust. Faster and harder, hips smacking loudly into the back of Kara’s thighs. 

“Oh, Rao, Lena!” Her name falls from Kara’s lips in short, uneven bursts. She feels so good, so full she can barely remember how to breathe. “Oh,  _ Rao _ , fill me up!” 

There’ll be no knot, not with her being already pregnant, but the omega inside her doesn’t seem to care. 

“Yes.” Lena whimpers in her ear, nipping it lightly. “I’ll keep your belly round. Give you many children.” Her voice lowers, darkens, and she burns at Kara’s back with the same furious intent of a falling star. 

The words, ground out and almost gnawed, play right into all of Kara’s kinks and she starts to come undone right as Lena presses deeper into her. She crumbles under the alpha, or perhaps they crest the peak at the same time — Kara isn’t sure. All that she’s aware of is the way her body arches, how air is kicked out of her lungs. How Lena quickly flips them onto their side, still buried to the hilt inside her — still mindlessly rutting — so that Kara won’t collapse onto her belly. It goes on until she’s aching and twitching too much to function, but that’s alright because Lena’s arms are wrapped securely around her. Kara’s safe and sound. 

When the climax tapers off — it retreats slowly, like the tide at the shifting of the moon — Kara’s left pleasantly sore. The light of the red lamps colors everything in warmth, and if she shuts her eyes she can pretend she’s still on Krypton, on a beach with Lena by her side. 

She could stay like this forever, basking in the feeling of Lena’s body spooning hers, but the alpha’s already pulling out, come and slick bathing their flesh when she does, already reaching for the pile of clean towels they keep next to the bed. 

“Lena?” 

“Mmm?” 

Kara flops onto her back, Lena hovering above her, smelling of concern. 

She nudges the alpha’s cheek with her nose, and some of that abates, but her beautiful green eyes keep roaming Kara’s face, searching for the tiniest sign of her discomfort. 

“Yes.” Kara tells her, rising long enough to place a soft kiss to her cheekbone. 

“Yes what?” 

Concern shifts to confusion.

“Yes,” Kara feels the smile come on and doesn’t even try to hold it back. “I want to marry you.”

The smile that greets her words is brighter than the dawn.

Later, after they’re clean and back to being clothed, snuggled under Kara’s favorite blanket, it’s Lena’s turn to nudge her cheek.

“Hey, Kara?”

“Hmmm?” She’s been drifting toward sleep, and it takes her more than a few moments to pull herself awake enough to answer. “What’s wrong?” Rao, but her tongue feels at least thrice its usual size. 

“Nothing,” Lena soothes, scattering small kisses down her jaw. “Just wondering how many kids you think you want.”

“Oh,” Kara tries to think of the right answer, but her brain is stuck between Lena’s question and a sudden craving for banana pancakes. She settles for something that sounds reasonable — at least to sleepy-maybe-hungry Kara. “Like,  _ twelve _ .”

Lena’s gentle snort lulls her to sleep.

***

It’s a week until the baby shower and Kara can’t even bear looking at the calendar. She didn’t really want to have one — it seems like an excuse to have people buy them stuff they can easily afford on their own — but Nia made puppy eyes at her until she caved. 

But there’s not going to be any gender reveal bullshit, she’s put her foot down on that. 

Despite the fact everything is being taken care of by people other than herself, Kara is unable to relax. Nights see her pacing restlessly around the apartment, Lena long passed out in bed, and sleep is so elusive she can’t remember the last time she took a nap.

“Miss Danvers?” Hope winks on next to her, making her jump. The A.I. is the only source of light inside the darkened penthouse, her sudden appearance making Kara jump.

“Hope,” she hiccups, trying to calm her heart, “please a little warning next time? And, I told you, you can call me Kara.” 

“Acknowledged.” The light dims, then brightens again. “Kara, I’ve analyzed your sleep patterns of the last month, and detected an abnormal amount of nightly activity.”

“Tell me about it.”

Hope goes on, ignoring her sarcasm. Maybe she doesn’t understand it, but considering Lena programmed her, it’s more likely a conscious choice. 

“I can remote-order several herbal teas that may help and wouldn’t harm the fetus.” 

“Thanks but no thanks. My… my thoughts are just loud, lately. You shouldn’t worry about it.” 

There’s a pause and when Hope speaks next she sounds awkward. “I am always around if you would like to talk, Kara.”

“Don’t I know it.” The hologram recoils and Kara hastens to apologize. “I’m sorry Hope, I’m being insufferable.” 

The light bobs a little closer, almost brushing against Kara’s shoulder. 

“May I suggest food? Your favorite dim sum place now does delivery. And they’re always open.” 

Feeling a measure of good mood return, Kara thanks her and places an order.

Maybe Hope isn’t just a glorified Alexa after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby shower comes along and it's time for serious talk among the Super Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And uhm, it's longer than expected - I'm thinking one more chapter and possibly an epilogue. We shall see. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- Dren

When Alex gets home, she feels like she’s at the end of her rope.

It’s been a horrible day — a horrible couple of months to be honest — starting with the night Kara went on leave. They’ve barely talked since then; Kara’s tried, but her attempts have been met by silence. When Alex can detach herself from the situation long enough to not feel angry, she knows she’s being unreasonable, but can’t bring herself to apologize. Too much time has passed, she tells herself, and now this is the state of things.

She’d feel better if there was anything to  _ do  _ at the DEO, but work has been strangely quiet. That has everyone on edge. Quiet is never a good sign. 

Without anything to defend against, Alex fills her hours with paperwork and training, and phone calls to Washington D.C. to bicker about budget.

She’s barely two steps inside her apartment, keys dangling from one hand, a bag of takeout held in the other, when she registers the soft glow coming from the bedroom. The door has been left ajar, but Alex distinctly remembers shutting it before she left for work. She’s about to drop the bag of food to free her hand when Kelly emerges from the bedroom, wearing one of her old college t-shirts and little else.

“Hey.” 

“Did we have a date?” Alex asks, voice wavering to panic. Forgetting about something like that would be the perfect end to a shitty day.

“No.” Kelly walks to her and pulls her in for a brief kiss. Her hair is damp from the shower against Alex’s cheek, and she smells faintly of her soap. “Just thought I would surprise you, but if it’s a bad time…”

“No!” Alex does drop the food then, but only to hug Kelly to her chest. “Babe, no. I’m so damn glad you’re here.” 

“That bad of a day, uh?”

“You have no idea.”

They settle on the couch, lights turned on low, with a bit of music playing in the background. Alex offers to split her food, gyros and fries loaded with everything she could think of asking for at 1am, but Kelly graciously declines, opting for a cup of tea instead.

“You’re not kissing me with  _ that _ mouth.” At the sight of the amount of onions in the gyro, Kelly wrinkles her nose. “Not in a thousand years.”

“Don’t worry, babe,” Alex grins around a mouthful. “Promise I’ll brush my teeth.” 

It’s good to spend some time with Kelly, just the two of them. They go on dates, of course, and there’s Game Night, but Alex knows what’s going on with Kara has put a strain on them as well. Kelly’s been visiting her sister, which is fine because they’re friends and doesn’t totally feel like Kelly’s picking a side, and she calls herself the shittiest girlfriend on the planet the moment the intrusive thought forms in her mind. 

Alex carefully avoids talking about work, and Kelly doesn’t ask. Instead, she tells her of the ducklings she gave bread to in the park during her lunch break, and they discuss what movie they should catch at the theatre over the weekend. 

Alex is wiping grease off of her fingers when her eyes come to rest on a shopping bag and rolls of wrapping paper. 

“What’s that?” 

Kelly sets her mug down, and her eyes are suddenly guarded. 

“The presents for Kara’s baby shower? I could use your help wrapping them up.”

“Kelly…” The last bite of food turns to ashes in her mouth. “I don’t think…”

“Alex,” Kelly’s tone is gentle, but firm. “You know Kara’d love for you to come. You don’t even have to say anything if you’re not ready, just show up with me, and—”

“You’re going?” Alex hates the way her voice has climbed to a higher register. She feels like she’s sucking air in through a straw. 

“We’ve talked about this. I told you I would be there, no matter what.”

“So you’re picking her over me. Perfect.” Kelly’s eyes flash, and Alex instantly regrets the choice of words. “Look, I didn’t mean—” Kelly smells rightfully hurt, and that shuts her right up.

“No.  _ You  _ look, Alex. Everyone’s been putting up with this tantrum of yours because we love you. But we love Kara, too, and while nobody can force you to be there for her, you can’t demand we aren’t either. We…  _ I _ am tired of pussyfooting around you. I can’t talk to you about how radiant she looks, how happy she and Lena are, and I know — I  _ know _ — kids are a sore topic for you because of the past, but—”

“Don’t.” It’s Alex’s turn for narrowed eyes and glaring. “Don’t you  _ fucking  _ dare.”

Her own scent changes — a wave of angry pheromones boils Kelly’s way before she can stop it. Oh, fuck. She’s turned into the kind of alpha that tries to intimidate people into agreeing with her, hasn’t she? When the hell did this happen? 

Silence descends as they stare each other down. It’s tense. Long and weighty. Alex fancies she can hear the grind of her own back teeth. They’ve never really fought, and the realization this is indeed a fully fledged fight makes her want to puke. It’s like a punch directed at her stomach, and she begins to fear she might end up losing more than Kara’s pregnancy. 

“I think you are projecting,” Kelly scoots a little closer and places a hand on her knee. Wariness layers the hurt. “I think there’s things you never got closure on, and seeing Kara get a family before you has brought them to the surface.” 

Alex opens her mouth to tell her it’s not true, to stop psychoanalyzing her, and if there was pity in Kelly’s eyes, she might have gone through with it. But there isn’t. Just a lot of sadness. 

“You’re angry, Alex, and there’s no shame in that, but you need to come to terms with it before it festers. Right now, you’re taking it out on people who have nothing to do with it. I know you know that’s not fair.” 

“What if it’s too late?” she hears herself ask. Her voice is raw, and each word sparks new tension in her belly. What if she’s been so much of a jerk that Kara won’t forgive her?

“I don’t think it’s too late, but it will be eventually.” Abruptly, Kelly pulls away and stands. The temperature around them drops several degrees with the loss of contact. Alex thinks she sees tears gleaming in her eyes. They certainly prick her own. “I’m going back to bed. Feel free to join me when you’ve figured yourself out.”

Kelly heads toward the bedroom, and the last thing Alex hears is the sound of the door clicking shut. 

She spends the rest of the night on the couch, sleep firmly out of reach. 

***

“Kara, you need to call Eliza.” 

They are stretched out on the balcony, soaking in some sunlight. Rather, Kara is — Lena has donned a hilariously wide-brimmed hat, and is hugging what little shade there is. In her words:  _ too much sun and I turn into a lobster. _

Sunbathing has been Dr. Pandey’s suggestion to counter Kara’s almost chronic tiredness. Upon noticing it, she and Lena had panicked, fearing something was wrong with the baby, but the OBGYN was quick to reassure them.

“It stands to reason your child has inherited at least some of your powers, having part of your DNA.” The doctor had thrown Lena a look then, as though disappointed a scientist of her caliber hadn’t made the connection on her own. “And if you recharge by absorbing the light of a yellow sun, then…” 

“Then the child is… leeching it from me?” Kara hadn’t liked to use that term — her baby is no parasite — but some days it surely feels that way. 

“Yes, until direct exposure is possible, the baby still needs the energy. You’re acting as a battery for them.” 

“So?” 

“So, spend more time in the sun with Miss Luthor. Bonding activity.” The petite omega had grinned. “Doctor’s orders.” 

They’re doing exactly that now, and Kara feels relaxed. Content. At least until Lena’s words sink in. 

Then she starts to squirm.

“I don’t want to,” she begins, knowing that she sounds unreasonable. “Alex probably already told her anyway.”

“I doubt it.” Lena pauses long enough to glare up at the sun, which has inexorably been creeping toward her lounge chair. She gets up, long enough to drag it further in the shade. “Your mother would have called.” 

“Depends what Alex’s been saying to her.” 

“Kara.” Lena stares over the rim of her sunglasses. She’s giving her the no-nonsense look Kara’s sure is a common sight at L-Corp. “Do you really think that the woman who took you in and loved you like her own daughter would judge you on this? Really?” 

“I…” Kara fidgets with the book she’s been trying to finish for the past month before resting it open on her belly. It’s promptly kicked away. It seems that baby Danvers-Luthor cannot stand Heathcliff, just like her. 

“Wow, okay, literary critic,” she quips, leaning down to pick the book up off of the ground. “Guess we’re not finishing  _ Wuthering Heights _ , then.” 

“ _ Kara _ .” Lena is still staring, and does not seem willing to let the matter go.

“I’m scared to call her, okay? You’re probably right, but what if she disapproves? What if she’s mean to you?” 

“Oh,  _ darling _ .” Lena’s kneeling next to her in a flash, hand rubbing along her forearm. “I’ve dealt with people being mean to me my entire life, I think I can deal a little more. It’s more important to me that you talk to Eliza and have her here for the baby’s birth if you want.”

“Can we call her together, though?” Kara nuzzles Lena’s cheek, hating how vulnerable she feels. Loving Lena for never commenting on it. 

“Of course. You name the time, and I’ll be there.”

They end up Skyping Kara’s mother that same night, before the little courage she’s managed to muster hangs her out to dry. It’s a tricky thing — Eliza’s always busy — but Kara had texted her on the fly and found her on one of her rare evenings home. 

“I know,” she says simply, once Kara’s broken the news in fits and starts. “Your sister’s been very… vocal about it.” She pauses briefly over the word, and it looks like she will add more, but then the moment passes, and the ball is back in Kara’s court. 

“I… uh… that’s—” Great. Just great. Fucking amazing. Her mouth works silently as she searches for a way to end the sentence that will be at least a little diplomatic, while trying hard not to stare at her own flushed face in the smaller camera window. 

“Kara.” When she risks a glance her way, her mother’s eyes are gentle. “If you’re wondering why I’ve not called before, I was waiting on you to be ready to tell me the news yourself. So, how are you?” 

Kara thanks Lena for the foresight of placing a box of tissues by her elbow. She tells herself the tears are just a product of her hormones acting up, but something’s loosened inside her chest she didn’t even realize was wound so tight. They end up spending the entire evening on the call, which ends with Eliza clearing her schedule to be at the baby shower. 

“That didn’t go half bad, uh?” Lena quips later, after they’ve said their goodbyes. 

Kara’s soaking in the tub, and the alpha is sitting next to it, chin resting on the porcelain edge as she watches her closely, ready to attend to her every need. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Kara sprays her with water, but she’s smiling. “No need to remind me how right you always are.” 

“Not always.” Lena dips a hand into the water, and down between Kara’s legs. A deft stroke of her fingers, and she’s all too willing to forgive her the smug grin. “Just most of the time.” 

They forgot to turn the red sun lamp on before she got into the bath, and when Kara playfully tugs her alpha forward, Lena practically flies over the edge and into the water next to her. 

Good thing the tub is big enough for three.

***

The baby shower’s going well. It’s fantastic really, and despite her preconceptions about the entire deal, Kara’s having fun. 

Everyone’s been strongly encouraged to donate the money they would use for the baby’s presents to a charity instead — but a few gifts have still made it through. When Nia and Brainy present her with a digital collection of stories from all over the galaxy, Kara knows that keeping the promise she made to herself — no matter what, she wouldn’t cry — is going to be tough.

“I’ve made sure to mark the appropriate age for each,” Brainy explains, as he navigates her through the tablet. “Some are translated audio recordings, others you’ll have to read to the child yourself. Here,” he adds, pulling a sizeable folder up. “I’ve collated everything I could find from Krypton’s lore.” 

“That’s…” Kara feels too close to breaking down to speak, so she hugs Brainy instead. It’s all a little awkward, with him patting her back and her sniffling into his shoulder, but then Nia joins in, yelling “group hug!” at the top of her lungs, and everything devolves into laughter. 

It’s a great night, with her mom and her friends, and more food than even Kara can safely consume. 

The only thing that’s missing is her sister. 

The guests have arrived in groups. Nia and Brainy showed up early to lend a hand in setting up. Lena’d picked Eliza up that morning from the airport, with a short stop-over at her hotel so that she could shower away the smell of plane and change. Kelly shows up with the cake — strictly gender neutral, as requested — and James is the first surprise of the night, shuffling into the penthouse with a shameful face and a bouquet of sunflowers for Kara.

“I know that doesn’t come remotely close to making up for me being an asshole,” he remarks quietly to her when they have a moment alone in the kitchen. “I was too blinded by my own desires to realize you may feel differently than me in regards to the superheroing thing.” 

Kara listens, arms crossed over her breasts. She loves James dearly still — he stood up for her at CatCo when she started her career — but won’t deny how badly his words cut. 

It takes a while for the well of his words to run dry, but he doesn’t ask her to forgive him. Not even once. He’s not going to plead his case if Kara decides they’re done, and that’s what makes her understand that, ultimately, James is working really hard to not make this about him.

When he’s done, he just waits, and from the look in his eyes, it’s obvious he’ll take whatever she decides to throw his way. 

Everyone else is in the living room, but the hubbub of activity is muted, like the kitchen has become its own insular world, cut off from the rest. There’s only her and James, encapsulated in the moment, with the light of the sunset painting everything a soft, molten caramel hue.

“Your words hurt a lot,” Kara begins, and can’t find it in herself to feel bad in any way when his gaze drops to the Italian tile between his feet. Their friendship is stretched thin, and reconciliation begets honesty. “And I’ve been trying since then to imagine a world where you don’t show up at Game Night, and I only hear how you’re doing if I ask Kelly to let me know, but I just can’t. The thing is, you hurt me and you gotta live with that, but I also want us to be friends again.” James nods without speaking, and stops toying with his watch. “I don’t know if we will get back to where we were before you said what you said, James. I can’t guarantee that, but I want you around if you wanna be there.” 

A slow, genuine smile flashes across his lips and he clears his throat, blinking rapidly before their gazes finally meet. 

“Kelly told me you’re getting married.” Nia is calling them back into the living room so that they can get on with the food, and James grabs an armful of beers from the fridge to carry with them as they speak. “I was wondering whether the wedding photographer position is still available.” 

“Forward Lena your portfolio, Mr. Olsen, and we’ll see.” His eyes wrinkle up with laughter, and all of a sudden, it feels like the old times. 

If James came around, maybe there’s hope for Alex yet. 

***

They’ve cleared the table of leftovers — save for a plate of cold potstickers Kara’s being possessive over — and have broken out tabletop games when the doorbell rings.

“Want me to—?” Lena starts to get up, but is stopped by Kara’s hand squeezing her knee. 

“I’ll go.” 

She doesn’t need to add anything else. Everyone knows who she’s been hoping would show up. The gang is left to try and beat a minor boss in Arkham Horror all on their own while Kara leaves the living room, heart thudding in her chest. She doesn’t think she’s ever wished to see Alex’s face so badly in her entire life. At the apartment door, she falters, hand hovering inches from the doorknob. What if it’s not her? What if it’s like, one of the neighbours wanting to borrow sugar? Except she doesn’t think the kind of wealthy people that share the apartment complex with her and Lena would be caught dead stooping that low. 

Kara takes a deep breath and yanks open the door.

“Hey.” Alex is on the other side, smelling guilty, eyes glued to the floor by Kara’s feet. She holds herself the way she did when they were growing up in Midvale and Eliza caught her sneaking back into the house past curfew after having spent the evening bar hopping with her friends. “I, uh. I hope I’m not too late.” Kara knows her sister isn’t talking about the baby shower. 

“I’m sure there’s still some food laying around,” she pushes out weakly, before tears choke her up too much to speak. The world loses all edges as she cries; big, near silent sobs that leave her almost gagging. 

When Alex pulls her into a hug — Kara can tell she’s crying, too, from the way her shoulders shake, ever so slightly — all she can do is cling to her. 

She doesn’t know how long they stay that way, with the door open, wordlessly crying into one another’s arms. 

“I’m so sorry,” Alex whispers into her hair, voice heavy with shame. “For being such a knothead. I know it doesn’t make up for lost time, but I’m going to be here from now on, no matter what.” 

Kara nods against her shoulder, sobs tapering down to a wet sniffle.

“Still not naming the baby after you.” Alex’s eyes are dark, and a bit nervous. Fixed on a point beyond her shoulder. Kara doesn’t need to turn around to know Lena’s lounging against the living room entryway, staring at them. 

“I think that’s more than fair.” 

***

Much later, after everyone has left, they’re in bed, with Kara slowly riding Lena’s cock. Technically, not everyone went home; Kelly and Alex are ( _ probably _ ) asleep in the guestroom down the hall, having had too much to drink to safely drive home.

“Besides,” Alex had offered, earning the tiniest nod of approval known to man from Lena, “we can help tidy up tomorrow morning.” 

Lena looks lovely beneath her, bathed in the gentle red of the sun lamps. Her skin is near translucent alabaster, her hair a raven’s wing fanned out on the pillow. She’s still wearing the button up shirt she had on during the party — but nothing else — and the swell of her breasts is tantalizing. She’s still wearing lipstick, too, in the crimson shade she favors, but thanks to Kara’s fervent kisses, it’s been smeared all to hell. 

She drives down with her hips in a lazy figure eight, and Lena’s heart throbs through her erection. 

Beneath her, the alpha lets out a breathy little moan. It’s the most un-alpha-like sound Kara’s ever heard, but she really doesn’t care. All that matters is Lena’s cock, twitching deep inside her, even as her girlfriend is doing her best to hold herself back — she can try to hide it, but the urge to rut is written all over the bright green of her eyes.

Kara herself is naked and sheened with sweat. She’s always loved summer, especially those mid-July nights when the air is sticky on the skin, and more than a bit stifling. When the fields right outside Midvale had been aglow with fireflies. 

But, even surrounded by the chrome and glass of National City, Kara’s found a way to fall in love with summer. 

In the city, it’s different, less starry and lively until late. She loves how the cafés that line the streets of their neighborhood come alive with music and with laughter, how boats full of ogling tourists wallow along the river at the cusp of dusk. 

Most of all, Kara’s come to love the slow nights she gets to spend in bed with Lena. It’s their first summer together, and there’ll be many more to come, but Kara can’t shake the feeling that, just by virtue of being first, this will be the best one. 

She’s come to hate summer, too, the pregnancy making her more susceptible to heat than she’s used to. 

That’s why they’re fucking with the windows thrown wide open, and... well, if Alex gets to listen in on the action, that’s nothing more than she deserves. 

Kara leans down, taking one of Lena’s dusky nipples in her mouth and sucking lightly.

“Fuck, Kara.” Lena’s hands are molded to her hips, but she’s not pulling Kara down. She’s not urging Kara to go faster, even though she wouldn’t be opposed, but is letting her set the pace of this, ride her out for her own pleasure. Lena just holds on, enjoying the warmth of Kara’s cunt sliding up and down her cock with eyes half-closed. Kara tugs at her nipple with sharp teeth, and Lena’s hips jerk up, pushing her just that much deeper. 

Kara gives a groan of appreciation, and Lena can’t help but thrust up again, as though tugged by the sound.

“Fuck, babe,” she grinds out, trying to swallow back a growl. “We should be quiet.” 

“Fuck quiet.” Kara lifts up slightly, all of her weight on her forearms. She’s leaving a clear trail of slick all over Lena’s shaft whenever she pulls back like this, strings of it stretching between their joined bodies before they splash down on Lena’s coarse pubic hair and on her belly. “You fill me up too well for quiet.”

“Oh?” Lena’s not your typical kind of alpha. She never wastes her time posturing, but tonight, the compliment goes right to her head. Her chest puffs out with pride, and her hips jog up more firmly, setting into a faster, sloppier tempo as her nails dig into Kara’s plush hips. “I do?” 

“Rao, yes,” Kara hisses, matching her thrust for thrust. “You always fuck me so well, baby.” 

“God, say that again.” Inside her, Lena’s cock gives a heavy throb, and Kara knows she’s close.

“You fuck me so good,” Kara simpers, lips tracing along Lena’s salt-streaked collarbone before nipping at her throat. “Look how round you made me,” she purrs, fingers twisting in Lena’s soft curls, twining and pulling until Lena’s face is pressed against the hollow of her throat. “Promise you’ll make me round again?” She can’t help giving into her kinks, but Lena likes it, too, when she hears her talk like that.

“I’ll keep you round alright.” Her hips pump up, the head of her cock scraping along Kara’s walls in a way that makes her dizzy and short of breath. “Breed you.” Lena brings their foreheads together, grabs her by the throat — without squeezing, just to hold. “My little breeding bitch.” 

Kara moans back with an intensity that borders on pornographic. The idea Alex is hearing them have sex is strangely fuelling. Wrong maybe, certainly unsisterly behavior. She doesn’t give a single fuck. 

Her walls clench, milking Lena’s entire length, and that’s all it takes for the alpha to come, panting against her neck. Lena fills her up with heavy, unending pulses and it’s warm. Amazing. Sexy. Even as most of it drips back out of Kara’s hole, making a mess between them and on the bed. 

It all comes crashing down as Lena’s shaft is softening, slipping out of her. 

Kara’s back is to the window — Lena’s helping her roll over, reaching for a wet wipe — when metal flashes right outside. Not that either of them sees. 

They don’t hear the drone, as it hovers right outside the open window, nor the snap of the dart being fired at Kara’s momentarily vulnerable nape. 

“ _ Ah _ !” She feels it when it hits. A sting, like the bite of a mosquito. The consequences are immediate and far more dire. 

Kara convulses, slumps over Lena on the bed. The dart embedded in her neck is a flesh wound, but the load of Kryptonite within discharges with the ruthlessness of a gun firing for the heart. Webs of green slither across Kara’s limbs, set her skin on fire. She’s being flensed alive, or eaten whole, and the monster whose maws are yawning wide is without mercy and lambent green. 

Green like Lena’s eyes, wide and scared and panicking. 

The last thing Kara hears is Lena’s scream.

“ _ Alex _ !”

***

Lena finds the audio message hours later, blinking at her from her phone. She’s at the DEO, waiting while Dr. Pandey and a team of medical professionals try to save her would-be wife and child.

“You didn’t think I’d forget to send a gift, did you Lena?” Lillian’s voice is cold and heartless even when recorded. “Be a darling and let me know when the  _ funeral  _ will be. So that I can send flowers.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Alex team up to hunt Lillian down. Meanwhile, at the DEO Kara's and the baby's life are on the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I lied - it's six chapters.
> 
> \- Dren

“I feel useless.” They’ve gathered inside the DEO’s tactical room. Lena’s been sitting at the circular table in the middle of the space for what feels like forever, head clutched in her hands. Alex, who’s pacing circles around them all, hand on the butt of the pistol at her hip, looks in even worse shape than she feels.

On the table’s touch-reactive surface, unbothered by their nerves, the stream of data keeps on flowing. Lena stopped looking a while back, knowing full well what she’d see. 

Kara’s vitals, front and center. Elevated heart rate and blood pressure, composition of her blood poisoned by the Kryptonite the doctors are even now fighting to flush from her system. Whatever Kryptonite her mother got her hands on, she managed to modify it. It’s way more aggressive on Kara’s cells than anything Lena’s ever seen. 

“I got something.” Brainy’s words are like a discharge of electricity coursing through the entire room. Lena and Alex exchange a look, then dash to his side with Nia not far behind. J’onn hangs back with Kelly, still poring over the surveillance footage from their neighborhood, hoping to spot the drone Lillian used to shoot Kara in the neck with.

“A lead?” 

“What kind of something?” 

Alex and Lena speak over each other, and Brainy’s eyes move between the two of them trying to determine who he should reply to first. The air, thick and heavy with stressed alpha pheromones, doesn’t help in making a decision. 

Besides, everyone’s been stepping very lightly around Lena since they got here; as aware as she is of the kind of aggressive scent she’s giving off — ozone and hot coals — she’s powerless to stop it. They might be wary for another reason, too — Alex is finding her way back into Kara’s good graces, but even though nobody said it, it’s clear they think Lena’s forgiveness will be far harder to win.

She studies Alex’s face, making careful note of the dark circles under her eyes. Her face looks like a cave in, worry eating at her from the inside out. Lena’s pretty sure she looks the same way. 

She raises her shoulders in a tired shrug and nods to the Danvers alpha, acknowledging her official rank.

“What kind of lead?” Alex repeats, seemingly relieved they’re not going to butt heads — at least on this. 

“Money.” Brainy’s fingers move so fast over the keyboard they’re a blur. He pulls up accounts, transaction stubs, dates and times and account numbers. “Notice anything?”

“The same account IDs,” Lena fires back, almost immediately. “Over and over. This one is an old family account I thought had been closed years ago.”

“Apparently not.” Alex’s brows furrow. “And it’s been making steady payments to—” 

“Don’t know yet,” Brainy sighs and rubs his eyes. “But I’ll find out.”

“How does this help us?” Alex pulls back, disappointment flitting through her face. The glow coming from the screen washes her face in ghastly hues, and her eyes look without bottom. “It doesn’t tell us where Lillian is.”

“On the contrary.” Lena’s lips curl back into a snarl. Her mother thought she was so clever, so untouchable she didn’t bother to hide her tracks. “That specific account needs the holders present at the bank to be operated.”

“And?” Alex fails to keep a note of irritation from her voice. “Banks have thousands of branches all over the world.” 

“Yes, but—” Lena types a series of commands into the terminal, and a small window opens, showing an address. “Here, UBS branch in Place de Cornavin, Geneve.” 

“How did you—” Brainy stares at the monitor wide-eyed, then up at her. He seems caught within a moral conundrum. “Did you just  _ hack them _ ?” 

“A valuable skill when you’re a teenager and your stepmother’s just cut off your monthly allowance because the nuns at school caught you smoking joints and giving oral to an omega or two, wouldn’t you say?” A chorus of gasps follows the small revelation, but Lena’s attention is only partially on the rest of the room. She’s messaging with Jess, having her look into booking the first private flight that she can find. She can do nothing here but be an hindrance to the doctors. In Geneva, she can track down her mother and make her pay.

“Luthor, stop.” Alex pries her phone away, but her hands are gentle. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“I’m finding Lillian.” Lena snatches her hand out, eyes narrowed. “Hand me my phone back, please.” 

“You don’t think she’s still there, do you? The last transaction is—” 

“Yesterday.” Brainy pipes in. He’s still transfixed by the screen, as though stuck on disbelief. “The last transfer was yesterday.”

“See?” Alex puts the phone back in Lena’s hands, and her face is soft. Gentle. “She could be anywhere by now.”

“I know my mother, and I’m telling you she isn't. She’s going to hang around to gloat until—” Lena turns to Kara’s vitals projected on the table. The child’s. Both still look the same. “Until it’s over.” She whispers, tears constricting her throat.

One way or the other.    
***

In the end, they hitch a ride on a military transport headed for one of the many US bases scattered around Europe. It’s loud, and Lena feels like she’s sitting inside a blender, but it’s faster than anything Jess could whip up on such short notice. And, since the flight is operated by the military, nobody blinks twice when it turns out Alex has packed enough firepower to outfit a small army.

“Do I get a gun, too?” Lena asks, her eyes going from weapon to weapon until she settles on a sleek-looking Beretta. 

Alex doesn’t answer, appearing lost in her own world. She’s staring out one of the small windows, even though there isn’t much to see. Only clouds, barely discernible in what’s left of dusk. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” James answers in her stead. He’s already in his Guardian suit, fingers drumming on the edge of his shield. “I mean, no offence, Lena, but do you even know—” 

“How to use one?” Lena reaches for the pistol, and without tearing her eyes away from his, takes it apart and reassembles it with practiced motions. 

“We had an estate in England. Our  _ summer house _ , father called it. Lillian detested the place,” she tells him conversationally, slamming home a magazine and checking that the safety’s still on. “He loved hunting, and would go out in the nearby woods whenever we were staying there. I loved spending time with him. So.” 

Alex is looking at her now, and if Lena didn’t know any better, she’d say the alpha looks a bit  _ turned on _ . 

“Just be careful, okay?” Eventually, Alex clears her throat, and tries to save face. “Wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Oh, you mean more than I already did?” There’s more than a little venom in her remark, but Lena really cannot help it. She’s stretched thin as it is, and coming from Alex, those (probably well-meant) words rub salt on wounds that haven’t had the time to close.

It’s fascinating really, to see Alex realize her behavior hurt someone other than just her sister. Lena could have used a sounding board when her fears kept her from sleeping at night. Or even just another set of hands to assemble all the extra furniture. J’onn is nice, but Alex had been a friend, and when she’d reacted so violently about the idea of her and Kara having a baby, Lena had felt betrayed. 

Again. 

Alex glares at her with narrowed eyes at first, and her mouth twists, on the verge of sniping back. Then she pales, shoulders slumping forward, and guilt softens her scent. 

“Guess I deserved that, uh?” 

“Yeah, you kinda did.” 

“Uh, I’m gonna go and— uh— check on our ETA with the pilots.” Sensing the charged atmosphere, James excuses himself, quickly making his way to the cockpit. 

Once they’re alone, Alex switches seats, taking the empty one that’s next to hers. 

“I never realized how badly I let you down until now.” The plane pitches sideways, engines screaming against the headwind, and her words are almost lost. “And I know we won’t be okay for a while, but—” 

“I’m done holding grudges, Alex.” Lena puts the gun back with the rest. She won’t need it for hours yet. “Honestly, I’ve been more angry on Kara’s behalf than my own. I’m used to betrayal—” Alex winces, but doesn’t shy away from the truth, “ _ especially _ from family. But Kara? She was devastated.”

“I know. I know, and I’ll do better when—” When she wakes up.  _ If _ she wakes up.

Lena sighs, and lets the matter go for the time being. They need to focus on the immediate, and right now the priority is apprehending Lillian before she can go on to do more harm. 

Alex seems to be following the same thought process, because she pulls out a folder Lena hadn’t noticed among the rest of the equipment, and shows her aerial photos of the bank they’re headed to. 

“So, James is gonna watch our backs in the Guardian suit from here—” she begins, pointing out a nearby building, “just in case your mother has more drones up her sleeve. We go in undercover, and squeeze the branch director for intel.” Now that she’s talking business, her voice is cool and collected. Entirely professional. 

“That won’t be too hard.” Lena smiles, but it feels more like a sneer. “My name should get us in to see him no problem. No questions asked, either.”

Alex nods. 

“When we find Lillian... well, there’s several international warrants on her head. Interpol is on standby with a squad, if we need more manpower, and technically, we have to hand her over to them once all is said and done, but—” 

“But?” Lena isn’t sure she likes where this is going.

“But I’ve talked to some of my contacts there, and let’s just say if an accident were to happen, nobody would look too closely." Alex catches her eye, and when she’s sure Lena’s paying attention, she very deliberately tilts her chin toward the guns. 

“I understand.” Lena’s hands are clammy with cold sweat at the implication. Tension starts like a tingling feeling at her fingertips, and as her hands curl into fists, it travels up her arms. “Guess one can part ways with the family, but not the methods, uh?” 

For once, Alex looks like she doesn’t know what to say in return.

***

It turns out that Lena’s right on all accounts. Lillian’s still in Geneva, and not all that hard to trace back to the President Wilson Hotel in the heart of the city. Like she was sure Lena’d be too busy mourning to bother coming after her. Or too spineless.

She says that to Lena’s face when the small strike force led by Alex — a mix of DEO agents and Interpol officials — breaches into the royal suite, guns at the ready. James is still outside, prowling the rooftops to give them aerial coverage. 

“My, my.” Lillian pours herself a glass of wine, thoroughly nonplussed. “You know, you could have knocked.” 

“Shut up and put that down.” Alex growls. “Hands where we can see them.” 

Surprising them all, Lillian complies. There’s no hidden henchmen, no last resort trap. She stands, and when two agents move in to restrain her, she puts up no resistance. Her eyes never leave Lena’s. 

“You being here must mean she’s dead. She and that…  _ ill-advised _ creature you tried to bring into this world.” Alex snarls another warning, but Lillian laughs it off, showing her teeth. 

“Oh, please, Director Danvers. What are you going to do? Shoot me? In front of all these witnesses? I’d like to see that, and so will my—” 

The sound of a gun cocking puts an end to Lillian’s bluster. 

“Lawyers aren’t much use when you’re dead.” Lena is sad, but not surprised by how much she sounds like Lillian. She moves closer, gun aimed at her stepmother’s head until the muzzle is pressed between her eyes.

“You’ll never have the guts.” Even through her sneer, Lillian can’t conceal the unease flashing through her eyes. Lena allows herself a small, cold smile and thumbs the safety off. Everyone at her back is silent. Outside the ample windows, Geneva falls slowly asleep under rumbling clouds that promise one of those sudden summer showers that can turn roads to rivers within minutes. 

“Go ahead then.” Lillian tries to jerk free of the hands keeping her back. Stands a little straighter. “Seeing you ruin your life is still a form of victory, even if it costs me everything else.” 

“You’re right,” Lena states, lowering the gun. “As usual, for all the wrong reasons.” At the last second, just as a measure of scorn returns to Lillian’s eyes, Lena strikes her, pistol-whipping her across the mouth to split her lip. “By the way,” she tells her conversationally, watching blood run down her chin, “Kara and the baby are alive.” 

Lillian doesn’t need to know in what condition. 

***

The call comes in while they’re escorting Lillian out of the hotel. The sky opens up then, with a mere sizzle of lightning for warning before the lot of them is drenched from head to toe in seconds. Her mother is bleating on about lawyers and being manhandled to the Interpol officer in charge, while the woman pretends she cannot speak a word of english. But Lena’s attention is magnetized by Alex, who has stepped a bit aside, satellite phone pressed to her ear. 

She waits until her mother’s secured inside the unmarked Interpol van parked in front of the hotel, then quickly walks to the other alpha, blinking rain from her eyes. 

“Is it—?” 

“Here.” Alex hands her the phone. Her tone is tight, her face blanched by tension. “It’s Eliza.” 

“Oh, God.” Lena takes the phone in shaky hands. “Alex I can’t— Are they—” 

Alex squeezes her forearm. “Just talk to Eliza, Lena.” 

She nods, feeling numb all over. Hating herself for not having mated Kara. If they’d shared the mating bite, now she would know if— if she’s— 

“Kara woke up.” Eliza’s matter-of-fact tone is like a balm on Lena’s worry. “She’s very much on the side of groggy, but she’ll be alright.” 

“The baby?” A whistling noise has started up in Lena’s ears. She’s aware she’s grasped Alex’s arm and is holding onto her as though the other woman is all that’s left keeping her upright. She probably is.

“They had to do a C-section, and your daughter will have to be inside an incubator for a while. Preliminary tests show no Kryptonite made it into her system, and Dr. Pandey is optimistic.”

“My...daughter?” 

“Yes.” As Eliza drops the clinical approach, her voice warms. “It’s a baby girl, Lena. You and Alex better head back so you can see for yourself.” 

“Okay.” Lena can tell the wetness on her face isn’t entirely due to the rain anymore. “Okay.” 

***

She scarcely remembers the drive back to the airport. The flight back goes by in a haze. Lena only regains some sense of time and place when she’s back at the DEO, inside the elevator taking her and Alex to the medical wing deep underground. 

“And as you can see, both of their vitals have stabilized.” Dr. Pandey is showing her a chart, and while Lena does her best to listen, she’s having a hard time. She should be paying closer attention to what the physician is saying, but her mind is a hundred steps ahead of her body, already at Kara’s bedside. 

“Where?” she blurts out the moment the elevator doors slide open, trying to keep her urgency in check. 

“Last door down the hall.” 

The words are barely out of Dr. Pandey’s mouth before Lena’s sprinting forward, Alex hard on her heels. 

She barely heard a word the doctor said to her the entire time. Alex’s voice calling her name, telling her to slow down and catch her breath is distant, too. A nuisance, like the buzz of a mosquito around her head. She’s running without any thought beyond Kara’s name, echoing inside her with each thud of her own heart. 

“Lena,” Kara calls from within the room Lena just entered, her name on the omega’s lips acting as a kill switch on the roaring in her ears. “Lena, you’re here.” 

“I am.” 

She is, the clothes she’s been wearing since Geneva rumpled for having dried on her, hair mussed and tangled, falling into her eyes as she rushes to the bed. 

“I’m here.” The panic which had been her constant companion on the mission melts away into relief, and the change makes the room around her spin.

She reaches blindly for a chair, anything she can sit on, and one is pushed under her ass just as her legs decide they’ve had enough.

“Here.” Eliza pats her shoulder briefly, before pushing Alex back toward the hall. “You take all the time you need, Lena, and we’ll be right outside.” 

“But—” Alex tries to protest over her mother’s shoulder, twisting her neck at a weird angle to try and catch a glimpse of her sister.

“ _ Outside _ , Alex.” Eliza whispers something else, but Lena fails to hear it. 

Her eyes are glued to Kara’s face, every line of pain etched there sending a jolt right to her heart. 

“You look like crap,” Kara croaks, struggling to raise a hand and cup her face. “Have you been sleeping at all? Eating?” 

Lena gulps back tears. 

“I should be the one asking how you feel, silly.” 

She looks bad, eyes sunken and glazed by drugs, cheeks taut as though she’s been hollowed out. Like she’s shrunk a size or two. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Kara’s smile is like the leering from a skull. “Dr. Pandey says it’s much better than it seems.” She nods weakly to the ring of yellow sun lamps flooding the bed in butter colored light. “Those are helping. It’s just…” Her brow wrinkles as she ponders the right words. “It feels slower than usual.” 

Lena takes in the rest of the room for the first time. There’s IVs on either side of the bed, one line for each of Kara’s arms, and a mess of color-coded cables snakes under the covers. More than likely connecting her to the cluster of machines beeping quietly in the corner. 

Someone, Kara’s mother maybe, put flowers on her nightstand, but the spray of sunflowers can do little to brighten up the room’s overall gloom. The lack of windows doesn’t help matters, either, but considering how Kara ended up here in the first place, Lena thinks that’s for the best. 

On the far side of the room, there’s more machines. They cluster like anxious metal midwives around an incubator. Lena can’t see the baby from where she’s sitting — only a tiny foot sticking out from underneath a nest of blankets. 

“Mind if I—?” 

“Go ahead.” Kara’s hand covers hers, fingers sliding across Lena’s knuckles. She’s running a little warmer than normal still, but Lena can feel some of her strength starting to return. 

Their daughter is fast asleep, tiny fist pushed up against the pouty plushiness of her mouth. Lena does her best to ignore the tiny plastic tubes exiting her nose, and the IV line attached to her wrist, but her heart constricts regardless. For a moment, she regrets not shooting her mother in the head. 

Then, hers and Kara’s child opens her eyes, and Lena forgets about everything else. It’s a brief, unfocused look at the world surrounding her, that she does not yet understand, but enough for Lena to tell her eyes will turn out green. Like hers. 

She’s beautiful.

“She’s  _ tiny _ ,” she breathes out, completely enamored. Aching to be able to hold her daughter to her chest. To feel her move in the circle of her arms. But that’s not possible — not yet.

“Yes.” Kara’s tired groan tugs her back to the bed, but when Lena peers into her eyes for a sign of discomfort, she reads only happiness within. “But I made sure the doctors counted. She’s got all her toes and everything.” 

“Okay.” Lena leans in, kissing her forehead. “Have you settled on a name?” 

“I wanted to wait for you,” Kara mumbles. She’s putting up a valiant effort to try and stay awake, but her eyes are dewy with sleep, and she can’t hold back a yawn. “But I’d like to call her Astrid, if you like it, too.” 

“Astrid.” It’s a good name. “Yes.” Astrid Danvers-Luthor. “I’ll have it put down on the birth certificate,” Lena murmurs, resting their foreheads together. 

The only answer is a soft snore, and she smiles, making sure Kara has enough blankets before calling the rest of her family —  _ their  _ family — back inside. 

***

“You were right.” Alex is stretched out in bed, Kelly curled against her side. “I  _ was  _ projecting. God, I feel so stupid.” 

“Eh.” Kelly pushes up on an elbow, leaning down to kiss her on the nose. “You’ve realized you were wrong, and that’s what matters.” Her hand traces idle circles above Alex’s heart, then she presses a little closer, lips grazing down her jaw. “You said they’re letting Kara and Astrid come home soon, right?” 

“Hmm.” Alex steals a quick kiss before continuing. “Monday. And believe me, it won’t be soon enough. Kara’s a horrible patient. She’s asking when she can go home every ten minutes. Driving everyone insane.” 

“As if you’d be any different,” Kelly laughs, hands sneaking down Alex’s front to unfasten her belt. “You know you have nothing to envy Kara and Lena for, right?” When her hand dips inside her pants, stroking her softly, Alex feels herself start to harden. “At least you’d know if you’d cared to ask before going ballistic.” She cups Alex’s bulge, and rubs a little more insistently. 

“You mean—?” She doesn’t know whether it’s Kelly’s hand squeezing her crotch or what she’s reading between the lines that’s leaving her so hoarse. “You mean—?!” 

“I mean,” Kelly works her pants and boxers out of the way, enough for the erection to spring out. “I mean I wouldn’t be opposed to building a family with you, Director Danvers.” Her hand is pumping slowly now, and Alex can’t take her eyes off of it. Fuck, just the thought of seeing Kelly round with her child is enough to make the head redden and start to weep pearlescent drops of pre-come. 

“It’ll take a while, obviously.” She doesn’t know when – or  _ how _ – Kelly slid out of her panties without her noticing, but when the omega straddles her, swollen, dripping pussy ghosting along her cock, the technicalities of it become altogether unimportant. 

“Because you’re on birth control, and—” Alex’s words end in a whine. Kelly’s started to lower herself, her hole stretching around the cockhead’s flare before she takes most of Alex in with one fluid downward thrust. 

“Because I’m still on birth control,” Kelly agrees, hips rocking slowly back and forth as Alex jerks hers in an attempt to reach deeper. “So it’ll be a bit before I’m fertile after I go off of them. But that doesn’t mean we can’t practice.” 

Kelly guides Alex’s hands to her hips, bending low until her lips are hovering just a breath from kissing her. 

Alex could flip her over easily, plunging deep. Riled up by Kelly’s words, her alpha wants her to, but she holds back. She likes watching Kelly ride her, wearing nothing but one of her threadbare college shirts. It’s one size too big to fit her snugly, but there’s something absolutely arousing in seeing Kelly wear her clothes. In knowing she’s choosing to wear Alex’s scent over her skin. In the way her breasts sway under the thin fabric, nipples stiff and begging to be sucked. Alex does just that, pulling the shirt up and off of Kelly in seconds, before she captures one nipple in her mouth, whipping it stiffer with her tongue. 

“We’re gonna have so many kids.” Her eyes track down the gentle slope of Kelly’s belly, lower where their bodies join in a tangle of coarse hair. There’s enough wetness gathered between them that Kelly slides up and down her girth with ease, taking her all the way in whenever she lets herself drop down. 

“Let’s just start with one, yeah?” Kelly nips her lower lip, sucks Alex’s eager tongue into the damp heat of her mouth. Moans around it when Alex starts to thrust a little harder. 

“Three,” Alex gasps out, rutting in the throes of their shared desire. “Four maybe.” 

“Uh, uh.” Eyes glinting, Kelly indulges in her fantasy, grinding down against Alex’s rapidly inflating knot. “If you want that many, you better start coming inside me now, babe. Fill me all up.” 

“Fuck.” 

Rising to the intrinsic challenge of Kelly’s words, Alex’s alpha takes control. She grabs Kelly’s hips more firmly, hammering up even as she feels the omega’s inner muscles begin to seize around her in response. 

She knows she’s being a knothead, letting her cock do all the thinking for her. There’s other stuff to consider before they  _ really  _ get down to starting a family of their own — her position at the DEO, and Kelly’s own career, and how to juggle both with a baby on the way — but Alex can’t stop the desperate need building inside her from growing. It swells like the tide, a spring coiled deep within her belly and spreading through the rest of her. A pressure that needs to be relieved, and she’s helplessly lost to it in seconds. So is Kelly, her breathy moans offsetting Alex’s grunts of effort. 

The closer they come to release, the wilder their fucking becomes. At some point Alex caves and flips them over, Kelly’s thighs immediately rising to bracket her hips, her moans cutting off into open-mouthed gaping when Alex’s knot slots into place. 

“Yes!” Alex pushes one of her hands between their straining bodies, searching for Kelly’s clit. “I’m gonna make you pregnant,” she grinds out as she rubs it in sloppy, frantic circles to get Kelly off before she comes. She  _ needs  _ to feel Kelly’s cunt shudder around her before she releases her seed. To feel the omega’s body milk her for every last drop.

“Take it,” she moans in Kelly’s mouth, the moment the omega finally comes undone beneath her. “Take it all!” 

“Alex!” 

They tumble over the edge together, and the resulting mess is worth buying new bedsheets. 

A final throb has just coursed through her length, and she’s panting against Kelly’s neck, when the omega flips them around again, bodies still tied by the knot. 

“Again?” Alex gasps, tone tinged in disbelief. 

“Yep.” Kelly’s grin is a flash of white in the dark bedroom. “Practice makes perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join me[ on Tumblr](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/) for more gay nonsense!

**Author's Note:**

> join me[ on Tumblr](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/) for more gay nonsense!


End file.
